New Love
by plove
Summary: What happens when the new girl, Nicole, with her own secrets, fails in love with the half-human, half-vampire Edward Jr. Will their love survive, or will the past come and destroy any chances that these two lovers have of being together.
1. Chapter 1

New Love

Npov:

Saying goodbye to my old life was one of the hardest thing I ever had to do. Leaving my friends, my family and Christ. Oh christ, my Christ, how much you meant to me. It wasn't like we made it official or anything, but when we finally went on our first date, it was both the best time of my life and the worst.

Seeing that monster, and what he did to Christ was enough to give anyone nightmares, but for me it was worst, because I new who the monster was, our at least who sent him. Victor, my dad, told me that Anthony Diesel, send that guy after me, to send my dad a message. I wasn't sure if that was true, or not, but Christ was gone and there was nothing I could do.

But lets forget about that for a minute, lets talk about what going on now. I am no longer the girl I used to be, no, I am no longer Sarah Price. That part off my life is over. Thanks dad. I am now Nicole James, a 16yrs girl who is attending a high school in Alaska, of all places. My hobbies consist off tennis, reading and dancing. I am the daughter of the new doctor, Henry James and his with Martha James. I also have a 12yrs little brother name Mathew James, how original. But what do you expect, once your in the witness protection program, "God is this gonna suck".

"Nicole you are going to be late" My dad scream as he was trying to get me ready for school. "you don't want to be late for your first day at school"

"Yeah, come on, I need to get myself situated in all my classes, so can we go" scream my brother. Matt, was the only 12yrs I new who like school and didn't look like a nerd. He was 5.0 in height, he had brown reddish hair like me and he was extremely fit for his age. He exercise daily, and try to make the rest of us as healthy as him. It only work on me.

My dad was different. He had brown hair and a big stomach. He was 6.1 in height, and had little muscle, but unlike my brother he actually look like a nerd. I often ask my mom what she saw in my dad that made her fall in love with him, I mean my mom look drop dead gorgeous, in comparison to anyone. She told that she love his eyes. When I though about it, my dad had the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. It reminded me of home.

So in my dad request, I got dress, went downstairs and hope in the car. We first drop Mathew to his new school. He was the new kids in his school and unlike me, new how to make it work for him. Me it was different.

The moment i got to my new school, i could tell that everyone was staring at me. They were trying to see who the new girl in school was with her brown and gold jacket, black pants and back boots. My shirt was all whit with a heart simble in the center, but no one would know that until i took off my jacket. I made my way straight to the main office and introduce myself as Nicole James, (boy did that sting). She gave me my classes and told me that i had to get all the teachers to sing adn then come back to register properly.

As she told me, i left. I went straight to my gym class, tennis was simple enough. My second class was science, that was not as simple. I was force to introduce myself infront of the whole, before i took my sit. I kept to myself and i went out of my way not to pay attention to anyone until I heard a nock at the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Swan". For a second I thought I was hearing a melody. She had the most beautiful face I ever seen, i mean for most of my life i believe that my mom was the most beautiful person in her the world, but this girl, its incredible.

"Her name is Bella Swan" A boy next to me said.

"What" I ask

"Her name is bella swan-cullen, she is married to this guy name Edward Cullan, and their graduating this year. It you think she hott, she should see her husband" I froze for a moment and look at the boy who was sitting next to me "by the way i'm Eric"

"I Nicole, i'm new here" I told him, "and i don't think she hot, i just find her interesting to look at, is that weird"

" No everybody feel the same, unfortunately, they keep to themselves" The bell ring before he had to finish he setence " listen i got english next period hopefully i see you around" Just like that, my second period was over, hopefully next period would be more eventfull.


	2. Chapter 2

Npov

English was my next step. I went to the teacher introduce myself and look for an empty sit. I wanted to sit next to Eric, since we had an earlier class together, I thought it would be easier if I sat next to someone, I new a little. However, Mr. McCabe had a different idea. He told me to sit all the way in the back next to a guy that he call Swan. As I walk to my sit I check to see if anyone was staring at me, luckily no one was even giving me a second glance, nobody, but the guy that was sitting next to me. He had brown hair, pale skin, and oddest gold eyes I ever seen. He seem to tense up when I came to sit next to him and spent the rest of the period covering his noises. "Dude do you have a problem, cause I know I don't stink" He continue staring at me until the bell ring.

We he left, I went straight to Eric to ask him who I was sitting next to "your seat mate is Anthony Swan, his sister is Bella Swan-Cullen." I had shock expression as he told me. "Nicole are you ok"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that someone as beautiful as bella, could be related to someone like him" He look at me confused. "Look it just that the entire time we were in class, he kept staring at me with a death look. And I mean if look could kill, the look he gave me would kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again"

Eric look at me and started to laugh, "He and his friends keep to themselves a lot, so don't take it personal" I exhale slowly as he was telling me that " hey, let see what other class he have together, so we could see if were gonna be could friends."

As it turn out, Eric and I had all the same classes together and except for gym. While I was taking tennis, he was taking volleyballs. As we went to our next class, I hope that I would have anymore class with that 'Swan boy'. Unfortunately, I had two other classes with him. I had math, were I sat in next to him and I had history were I sat in front of him. When history was over, me and Eric when straight to the library were we could start our homework together, and hoping I wouldn't see Anthony. No such luck. The moment we got there I saw Anthony sitting by himself on a table. He saw us and left. "That was weird" Eric said. "Maybe he really don't like you for a reason"

"Well, what ever the reason, I won't let it bother me. Eric can I ask you two question?'

He chuckle as he said "only two, I though you would have a hundred question by now"

I laugh and little before I respond " look I was just wondering why you seem to always be by yourself, not that I mind, it just that I was wondering."

"Well that simple, I'm gay"

"And your point is"

'Well I don't know homosexual are treated where you come from, but here, I am by myself, and no one talks to me"

" That sucks, back home my best friend was gay, and I use to hang out with her and her girl friend all the time"

"Well here is different, so what was your second question"

"Right, tell me about bella and her family"

"Well from what I know, She married to a guy name Edward Cullen, they been married since they were eighteen. He has two sisters, one name Alice, she small, kind of pixie looking and extremely hyper active, and the other one is name Renesmee, she taller then Alice, has bronze hair like her brother, very pretty and hyperactive just like her sister. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They are all suppose to be adopted, well except for bella and her brother. She married into the family and took him with her.

"Ok, that is a lot of information, is there anything else I'm missing"

"No, but I am wondering why you care"

"Well, like to know my enemy, and since he like acting like a jerk, I may as know everything about him to prepare myself." On that statement I wasn't sure if that was the truth or a lie. I really didn't much about him, but their was something about him that was right.

After the library I went to my last two class which was home economic and French. The way Eric was in a kitchen would put any woman to shame. Lucky for me he sat next to me for the two classes we had together. Once school was done, I straight to my dad, who was waiting for me "Nicole, guest what, I got invited a party this Saturday" my brother said with joy. "what about you honey, how was school."

"I met a guy name Eric Lawrence and he remind me a lot of Jessica back home." My dad gave me this look, like I should know better. "Dad I know that life is over, but you have to understand that its hard for me" It was especially hard, when this guy I didn't even know wanted me dead.

Once we got home I went straight to my room and started me home, at dinner with my family and played video games with my brother. Before bed, I made a decision, that if Anthony would give those evil eyes again, I would punch him in the face.

The next morning I got ready before anybody would ask me and jump into my dad car. "we are going to have to get you a car, cause I can't keep driving you two to school". That was fined with me, driving same to school wouldn't be a bother, and he and I never got in a fight about anything, so I new we could make it work.

I got to school and went straight to my tennis class. Usually, gym never bother me, but today wanted to get to my class so I could fight with Anthony.

Once gym was over, I ran to Science class and than my English class and took my sit. "Nicole , what the problem"

"Nothing, I just want to get this class started"

When class started I notice that the sit next to me was still empty, so I focus on the lesson plan. Today we were discussing Romeo and Juliet, and the teacher ask the class to right down our personal opinion on the couple relationship. I wrote very quickly, since I have done a paper on the topic before, I new it would be easy. In my personal opinion, I thought that they were doom. I mean they were young and in love and that cute and all, but they were also married and they could off used that to bind the family together, but they choose stupidity and it cause both their lives.

"Well I guest someone doesn't like love stories" I jump as I heard his voice "sorry I didn't to scare you"

"Well next time, (I couldn't think of any thing to say, so I said something stupid) just don't do it ok"

"Fine, by the way my name is Anthony Swan, and I want to apologize for yesterday"

"Yesterday" Acting like I had no idea what he was talking about

"Well, yesterday I was acting kind of rude and I am sorry. By the way you didn't smell bad, I just wanted you to move cause I wanted my own space."

"And now, your all cool and stuff"

"I guess, again I'm sorry, I hope you don't judge the rest of us so harshly" I don't know what it was about him, but I couldn't stay mad at him, so I extended my arm and introduce myself " I'm saraaaaa, I mean I'm Nicole"

"Well Nicole, I hope we become friends"


	3. Chapter 3

Apov

I hate this, I hate this town, I hate this people and I am starting to hate my family. My name is Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen Junior. If you were wondering, I am the son of Edward Cullen Senior and Isabella Cullen. I also have a twin sister name Renesmee, she older than me by a minute and she love reminding me of that fact. Unfortunately, she act more childish than I do. 

If you were wondering why I this like my family so much is because they force me to move to this stupid town because they find out I was sleeping with Tanya. It not that I was in love with her or something, it just that she made it easier on me. I mean when you are one of the five half-vampire and half-vampire, it tends to get lonely. So Tanya made it easier on my. I was able to keep this away for my parents for six months, but when Neese, read my mind, by the way she the only person who use her power on me, it all went to hell. Apparently, my dad wanted me to have sex only with someone I was in love, so he convince Tanya to take her coven somewhere else and force me to come here.

I register as a junior in high school, along side my sister. However, I decided to use my middle name and use my mother last name. So at school I was know as Anthony Swan, the little brother of Bella Swan. My first two classes were simple enough, I had science first period and I had Spanish second period. Neese, were in both in my first two period class. I sat by myself in English, history and math, and I went to the library for my lunch period. I needed to get away from my family. The last two period was so boring that I block it out off my mind.

This pattern continue for two weeks until this girl came to sit next to me in English. She was pretty enough with her brown reddish hair and all, but the thing that bother me the most about her was her smell. Usually every human smell the same to me, but for some reason, her scent was so strong it bother me for the period. She even look at with anger in her eyes and ask me "What your problem". I didn't answer, I just concentrated, hoping I would let my need for blood over power me.

Unfortunately, she was in two of my other classes. She was in history class, sitting next to me and she was in my math class sitting in front of me. She came to the library with her friend, and that when I lost it. I left the library and the school so fast, that no one new what happen. Unfortunately, my dad caught up with me, and finally decided to have a father son talk.

"E.J., what going on"

"I don't know, for some reason this girl who, her smell, it was to uncontrollable, it was driving crazy"

"Well you haven't had blood for a while son" my dad said

"Dad, I'm not Neese, I don't need blood as much as she does, I could survive with human food."

"I know, it just if you drink more often, maybe it will be easier for you to be around her"

"Did it work for you and mom"

"No not really" he chuckle " But I made it work cause I was in love with your mother and I couldn't, wouldn't live without her."

"Well dad, it not the same thing for me, I don't love, I don't believe in happy ever after and I she is not that pretty." The last part was a light, she was very pretty, but I new I had no romantic fillings for her. I just didn't want to kill her and force my family to leave this town and move.

After our talk, me and my dad went hunting. My dad already ate yesterday so he wasn't really drinking, but me in the other hand drank two lions and five deer. I also ate a house full of food and stuff myself up for days.

"Tomorrow, you will apologize to the girl and see if there is a reason why her smell if strong for you" My look at me with this happy look, like I finally find my mate.

The next day, I went to my first two classes, wondering if I was strong enough to be around her. When English came I took my seat right next to her. While I look at her, I realized that she was in deep though, answering the question that was written on the board. I took a second to read her work when I notice that she had the same idea about the story that I had. "Well I guest someone doesn't like love stories" I said without thinking. She gave me look, that show that she didn't like the way I was looking at her. I apologize to her for my behavior yesterday and introduce myself to her. When it was her turn she started to say the her same was Sarah, but she change it to Nicole.

Looking at her, I could tell that her life will be interesting, and definitely wouldn't be needed or sad all the time. She also wouldn't be hyper like my aunt and sister. We spent the rest of the class talking and getting to know one another. I was also nice to her in our history class and math class. I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted to be next to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eric pov:

Today was the weirdest day, I swear. First off, Nicole, the new girl in school had a face that could kill. I mean her face looks just like my dad, Sally, right before she attack anyone who bothers me. I personally thinks it cute how Sally is over protective, but that not the point. Nicole for some reason, was angry and she decided to focus all her anger at Anthony Swan. It was like he didn't deserve it, after the way he treated her yesterday, but still, if look could kills.

I kept my distance from her once we were in English class. I sat in front of her so it was easy to not look at her face as she release her rage. But still I was scared. When the teacher informed us of our assignment, I jump for joy. I thought it be the perfect time show everybody what I though about love.

I was writing pretty quickly and I was almost done when I realized that Anthony was apologizing to Nicole. However, she was eager to accept. I look at them for a moment and went back to my work. I could see that their was an attraction between them, but Nicole was to agree at him to even notice. They talk for the rest of the period and than Anthony walk with us to our next period class.

In both history and math, they talk to each other. He was trying to know as much as possible about her. But I could tell she wanted to keep things secret, especially when it came to her past.

Once math was done, me and Nicole went to the library to start on our homework and that when I let her have it.

"You have to tell me everything, what did he say, did he apologize, are you now dating"

"You are such a girl" She laugh " No we are not dating, he just wanted to apologize for his behavoir yesterday and for some reason he wanted to get to know me, like he wanted to prove something to himself"

"So what do you think"

" I have no opinion about him. He is hiding something and like I said he is trying to prove something to himself, but trust me, there is know love or anything"

"oh well, I was kind of hoping he would have a cute gay brother" We both look at each other and started to laugh and than we started our homework.

Once that was done I ask her if she wanted to come with me to the hospital, I had to pick up my check. She agree and went together. Once there I introduce her to all the people that work there and I introduce her to doctor Cullen. For some reason everybody thought that he was one of the most beautiful man in the world. I however only thought that he was cute.

Once I was done talking to Dr Cullen, Nicole introduce me to her father. For some reason, I had this weird feeling that her dad didn't like me to much, but I brush it off.

"I'm sorry, my dad have a real problem when it comes to homos"

"what" I said confusedly

"It not you, its not even gay people, its me. See once, my dad caught this girl kiss me. I told her that I was straight, but for a month I had my dad convince that I was gay, and he has never forgiving me for that"

Well that suck. She got kiss by someone and he was angry with her about it

"by the way I'm not you, it just that I relate very well with turn out to be gay"

"I understand" I told her " but were still cool right"

"No, were friends, and hopefully we will stay that way, I need someone to get in trouble with"

"I really don't get into trouble"

"You will now" We laugh some more and than I brought her home. It was nice to finally hang out with someone that got me. Plus I wanted to see if her and Anthony would become the it couple in school.


	5. Chapter 5

Npov

"Nicole, you need to make new friends, you can't spent all your time with the same two people everyday" that what my dad told me this morning as I was getting ready for school.

"Dad I don't get your problem, you wanted me to make new friends, with this new life"

"I know, but you haven't been trying, not the way your brother has"

"well I'm not Mathew, I me, and I will appreciate it, if you would stop comparing me to my brother." Unfortunately, for me my father was right. I have been spending the last five week with the only two friends that I made in this school, Eric and Anthony. Everyday, we hang to together and in class and I the library doing our homework together. People started to talking about us and I was pretty sure that was the reason why my dad was getting worried about me.

"Dad, relax, I can't make friend as easily as Matt, and I have to be careful who I make friends with"

"I know sweetheart, but I don't want this change to effect your life so much that you can't be the person, once was" I could never be the person I once was, that was gone and will never come back, as long as my life was in danger.

"Dad I got to go" Eric came to pick me up for school.

"So what the problem with her" Anthony ask Eric while looking at me.

"I wish I new, she was quit when I came to pick her up" Eric said

"I'm sorry" I started " I just had a talk with my father and he want me to hang out with more people than usual. He wants me to make new friends.

"Why, does he think were losers of something" Eric ask with a smile on his face

"No, just want me to have more friends, so the move could be easier on him. He feels that it wasn't fair on me to move here at a moment notice"

"so if you have friends, than he thinks you are happy, I understand his point of view" Anthony said "how about you two, sit with me and my friends today at lunch.""I don't think so, I don't want to be pushy and it was my dad stupid idea." I responded

"Relaxed, my family will like, plus they been begging me to introduce them the girl that made me less antisocial."

"Fine, let see if it work" We went to all classes and then we went to lunch together.

Once in the lunch Anthony introduce me to his friends. The good looking guy that was at the head of the table was Edward Cullen, he was Anthony brother in law, he was two years older wearing black all black, with his pale complexion, it work for him. Next to him was his wife Bella, she was beautiful, but not as much as him, but still. Her happy friend was Alice, she was small in comparison to everyone else around her. She was also very fashionable, it wasn't my taste, but Eric had found a soul mate. They talk all about clothing and what was in fashion, apparently, they plain to go shopping together. The last person I met was Neese, Edward younger sister. She look lot like Edward, but I could swear she look a lot like Bella. But I push it out of my head. After some introduction, we spent the rest of the lunch period, talking anything would could think off. Eric and Alice talk about their plans for Saturday, Neese ask me about me and wanted to know about my relationship with Anthony. I didn't know if she was jealous or not, but I could tell that their something about me she didn't like.

When the bell rang, and we started departing Neese took to the side and try to talk to me. "what do you think of Anthony, do you like him or what"

'Yes his a great friend, like hanging with him."

"That not what I mean and you know that. He like you, you know, both off you.

I was confused. I couldn't understand, could she know. Could she know that, that I wasn't really Nicole James, I was Sarah Price. Could she have known.

After lunch me and Eric went to our next class. 'Hey, Nicole what going on"

"Nothing, it just something that Neese said"

"what she look into you soul or something, Anthony told me that Neese has the talent of knowing everything that a person know."

" what is she psychic or something"

"No, she more like a mind reader" That thought had scared me a little, could she really read mind, and if so could she know.

I stop thinking about what Eric told me and focus on my task. Once that was done I said my goodbye to Eric and went home. I need a break and I hope I would be able to get it this weekend


	6. Chapter 6

Npov

The weekend finally came and my dad finally said yes about me going hiking by myself. Usually he would say no, but since I started spending time with other people beside Eric and Anthony, he was happy and so was my mom. I could see that my mom was tensing up with my behavior lately. Apparently, my mom felt that the lie that we are living is over whelming me. I try to reassure her, but it didn't work. So I used her guilt to help convince to get on my side, help me convince my dad, that it was a good idea.

However, convincing, Anthony for a reason was different. He wanted me to stay home this weekend, he heard that there was a bear on the rampage and he was scared for me. "You should stay home, it's a really bad idea" he said

"Look, Anthony I am planning to go this weekend and nobody is going to stop me. This is the only time I could be by myself" He look at me with sorrow. I could tell that he didn't want me to go. But looking at me he should know that nothing and no one was going to stop me.

I got my hiking guar, my back pack and my hiking boots. I got my mother to drop me off root 59, where I started moving north. I went to the wood by myself and started going further north. As I started going deeper into the woods, I started hearing noise. The noise made me feel hat someone or something was following me. I started walking faster and faster, unfortunately, the noise was catching up to me. My legs started running on its own pace and I was not even aware of it. All that I was focusing on was getting away from the noise that was catching up to me. No matter how fast or how hard I was running, that thing was keeping pace and it was nearly on top of me. 

In one intense, I was by myself, the next I was staring at a big grizzle bear. He was extremely big, with brown coats and really big sharp teeth. I mean if they were any more sharp, the could break any off these tree in half. Lucky for me he wanted to break me in half.

I couldn't move, I couldn't run and I couldn't scream. I was about to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I guest Diesels guys lost their chance to whack me good, this bear is about to do the job for them.

I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come, but it never came. All I could do is hear, hear the bear scream. Hear as the bear scream in agony and that scream shock me out of my fear. I mean if the big bad bear was in pain, I needed to know was cause it. So I slowly open my eyes to see what was going on. It took me a while to focus my vision, once I did, the thing I saw was just to much.

I saw the bear on the floor and I saw someone on top of it. When I focus even more, I realized that I new the person who was on top off him. It was Anthony, and some reason he was biting the bear. His face was so scary that I started to run. I ran so fast that I didn't realized that it took half the time going back to the road than it took me leaving it. Once I was on the road, I went to a dinner and called my mom. She came to pick me up and I stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. Once we got home, I went straight to my room and I started to cry. Crying was something I rarely did. My use to tell me that I was one of the most quit baby anybody have ever met. I didn't cry when strangers pick me up, or when I got hurt. So the fact that I was crying right now was a big thing.

I was wondering why I was crying. Was it because of the bear. No, that wasn't it. Was it because of what Anthony did. No that wasn't it either. Don't get me wrong, what he did was mess up, but that was the reason why I was crying. Chris was the reason. What Anthony did reminded me Chris and how that monster killed. My dad tried to convince that it Diesel man, but when I think back at that day, I realized that it was not true. What attack Chris, was the same thing that Anthony was, and that what scared me and that what made me cry.

My parents try to convince to come out of my room and talk to them, but I told them that I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. In the shower, I started pondering, all the thing that have been happening see we move here. And that when it came to me, "I hope you don't run when you found out what he is." Those words have bothering me ever since she said them. I often wonder what she meant, but now, seeing what he was capable off. Was that it, is this what she meant

After the shower, I got dress and stayed on my bed. An hour have pass before I heard that voice "can we talk, I know you have a lot of question".

I look at his direction and a part of me wanted to scream and warn my parents about him, but part of me want stair at him all day. I don't know why, but for some reason he look beautiful to me. But I did nothing, I just look at him with moving.

"Nicole, Sarah, Please say something" I could see the pain in his eyes, and I wanted to say something to comfort him and scare him away. But all I could do is stare at him.

He finally got angry and said "get your stuff were leaving." Without hesitation, I got dress and went to him. I didn't scream cause I new he was capable of killing me and my family so I left with him in the night, hoping and praying that someday I will see my family again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Apov

God do I hate him sometime. I don't that I hate him, I just hate it when he is right. But when your father is a hundred and twenty- eight years old, what do you expect. He told me to give the girl a chance. He told me to try to get to know her. And maybe I will find something that I like. So I listen to him, try to be her friend and now I like her, great.

Nicole have proven to be the opposite of every girl I ever met. I mean she very pretty and knows it, but doesn't flaunt it in front of everybody. She girl enough to look cute if she need to and time-boyish enough to throw a football across the field. She has great manners and is polite to everyone, but does not accept rudeness from other people. She has a great relationship with her family and it seems she get along well with my family.

"So guys, tell me honestly, what do you think of her?" that was the question I ask my family the moment I got home when I introduce her and Eric to them during lunch.

"I like her" My dad said "she is honest and she tells you what she actually thinking. She also very polite and thinks greatly of you"

I look at him with anger in my eyes, my dad was a romantic at heart. He always wanted me to find my true mate, so I could settle down and have a family. That was why he was so angry with me when he found out I was screwing Tanya. Apparently, he felt that it was wrong for me to be with someone if there were no chance of us being together for all time.

Next person I ask was my mother " well mom what do you think"

"I like her to, I think she everything that you need, I'm happy for you"

"MOM, were not dating, were just friends, so please get that thought out of your head."

"If that was true, than why do you care what I think of her anyway" I ponder that for a minute while she continue "and beside we all really like her, and we know you do because your shield is down when you around her"

"What are you talking about" with a shock look on my face

"For some reason, your shield is down every time your around her" I still had a look of confusion on my face. For as long I have been alive, I had a shield that protected me from other people power. That include my dad, my aunt Alice and my uncle Jasper. Even my mom had problem with a shield around me. "you know what sweetheart, let your father explain"

I look at my dad for the explanation. "I've notice lately that I have been able to read you mind only when you were around her. I wasn't sure at first, but when you bought her to lunch today, I realized that was true"

"Dad how is that even possible" I ask him

Looking more serous "I have two theories. The first one is that she is like your mother. She has a gift that is present in human form, that weakens your power whenever your around her."

"Yeah I don't think so, what theory number two."

"well the second possibility is that you feel so comfortable around her that you put your guard down and that why I am able to read your mind."

"Maybe that true, like I said, we are good friends and I like hanging out with her"

"Well I don't like her" I turn to the direction off that statement, and with no surprise if was Neessie, being mean as ever. "I personally think you could do better, and I won't accept her into this family. And beside her name is not even Nicole its Sarah, Sarah Price"

I was surprise with what she said. Her name wasn't Nicole. "No her name is not Nicole, its Sarah, and she is part off the witness protection program, so you see she a big fat liar."

"Well, Neessie, I wasn't complete honest about myself either, plus if she in witness protection program, you must assume that her and her family are in danger."

"Well so are we, she wanted to know what was your problem with her and she decided that she was going to stop at nothing to find out"

"And now" She look at me with a confuse look on her face "and now, does she still feel the same way"

"No, she seem to like you just the way you are and I guest I am just wasting my time"

"Neessie, are you Jealous, cause I hope you know that no girl would come before my little sister"

'I'm older than you"

"Only by a minute and a half and you are a lot shorter than I am" she punch me on the arm and gave me a big hugged. After that Nicole and Eric ate with my family and me everyday. With Eric, Alice found a shopping buddy, Neessie actually became nicer to Nicole, and my dad was finally happy with the fact that he could read my mind. On top of that, me and my father had a better relationship then we ever had. It was usually him and Neessie who had the good relationship, but lately he and I got along better.

As the relationship between Nicole and my family grew, the relationship between Nicole and I grew. We started getting closer, more comfortable around each other and I started to have feelings for her. I mean I started dreaming about her, thinking about her day and night, and I even watch over when she slept I night. For some reason watching her sleep bought peace to my chaotic life. I wonder if she new the effect she had on me. So you could only imagine how I felt when she told us that she was going camping this weekend. I mean, camping was a problem or anything, but when I heard she was planning to go near the place that dangerous grizzle bear have been spotted, I put my foot down, hoping I would be able to stop her. That didn't work, so I decided to follow and watch her from a distance.

The next day I left my house early and went straight to her house. I followed her from her house to the woods and I kept my distance, so she wouldn't see me. Eventually I heard the bear coming closer to her, and straight for it hoping to stop it in its track. Unfortunately, I fell and the bear made its way to her. I only had second to act. If I attack he bear, she would know what I am, she would be scared off me and think that I am a monster. But if I let it kill her, than she would die, to be honest with myself, I don't think I could live in a world without her. There was only one choice.

Without thinking I attack the bear and bit it throat. The taste of it blood was incredible, and I couldn't stop myself from drinking it to completion. I have been so hungry that I haven't realized that it have been weeks since my last drink. After I was done with the bear, I continue hunting, I went after a few deer, and than I went home. I took a shower and I made my way to her house. Once I was there I waited for my chance to talk to her. It finally came, when she was in her room by herself.

"Can we talk" I said a couple more thing to her, but she was to scared to say or do anything. So finally used my scary voice and told her to get her things. I took her from her house threw her window and put her in my car. I drove her to my house and place her in my room, where she cried herself to sleep. For as long as I known her I have never seen her cry, and today she was crying because of something I did, I hope she could forgave me for what I did to her someday. And maybe she could feel the same way I feel about her.


	8. Chapter 8

**To those who read my story thank you. I am sorry that you cannot review my story. I mess up when I register the story and put it on fan fiction. If you want to write me what you think of my story, here my email address, but please to over due it please. ****. But if you were wondering, Nicole is going to be ok with what Anthony is and she would deal with it differently than Bella did. But like Bella, she gonna bring her own form of problem to the family. **

________________________________________________________________________

Npov

I can't believe what just happen. I let my fear take control off me. I let the fear of what I've seen scared me steal. I didn't move, I didn't say a word, I just cried, and that what angered him. That what force him to take me away from my house and into his. I spent the night crying myself to sleep and I think I was crying when I was dreaming, I'm not sure. All remember is that, that night, I dreamed about all the things we did. All the time we spent together. How Eric, Anthony and I became good friends and how a small part of me wish that he and I would be more than friends. I remember all the feelings I felt when I was around him and I how I new that there was something about him that had always bother me, but I still didn't know the truth and I needed to find out.

When morning came I decided to be strong and get some answers. I was pretty sure that he wanted to tell me what was going on. So I call Anthony to the room that I was at and ask him for the phone. I call my house and talk to my mom, " hey mom, listen I forgot to tell you that I am going to the book store this morning, and I got to go to the café to do some work."

"Don't you think you could do this tomorrow, it Sunday today"

"Look mom, you and dad need time to reconnect and I need my space, the hiking was a waste of time, and I still want to savor my weekend."

"Ok, I guess I will see you tonight" I was hoping that would be true, but I wasn't sure. All I new was whatever Anthony was, Matt was the only person in the world that was nerd enough to know what he is.

"Hey mom, I need to talk to Matt, so I will talk to you later" I hang up the phone on my mother and dial Matt cell. After two ring he pick up. "Hey Matt, listen I know its early but I need your expertise."

"Fined, tell me what you need to know"

"Its about the supernatural, I need for you to identify something for me"

"Ok, shoot"

"Ok, let say for example this guy name jack could eat normal food, breath air, have a heart beat and feel warm"

"Ok, but where the supernatural part. I mean, is he super strong, breath fire or what"

" Yes, he's super strong and he could take down an animal with his teeth and I think I saw fang, What would that be"

"Was he eating the animal, just biting it"

"I'm not sure" Truthfully I was to scare to pay much attention to what he was doing I just started running.

"Ok, well there is three thing that it could be. First it could be a Wendigo, Second, a werewolf and Third a Dhampir."

"Ok, I have know idea what a Wendigo and a Dhampir is, but I am pretty sure he is not a werewolf cause he attack the animal doing the day." I may not know much about supernatural creature, but I new that much.

He pause for a moment and than ask the next question "did he eat the hole animal or just drink its blood."

And that when it hit me, he was on top of the bear, but he wasn't eating it, he was drinking from it. "I think he was drinking from it."

"And you said it was during the day right:" He took my silence as a yes "than the create, that jake or jack or what ever, is a Dhampir"

"What is a Dhampir" I ask him

"A dhampir is a person who is half-vampire and half-human. Usually this happen when a vampire male mate with a human female. This child is suppose to have all the advantage of being a vampire, but none of the weakness. They can stay in the daylight, eat normal food and be human. Unfortunately, they also have the need for blood and need to drink it often. But don't worry, dhampirs aren't real." He continue "some dhampirs are created when a pregnant woman is turn to a vampire, like blade, or if are genetically created like Blood: the last vampire."

"Thank you bro, I need to go and I will talk to you later." I sat there considering what my brother just told me. It have finally made sense, the way he was the first day we met, he most off wanted my blood. But for some reason he didn't want to drink it. Instead he wanted to be my friend. But Matt said that one of his parent had to be human, which one could it be, I needed to know.

I sat there thinking about all the way he was acting around his family and than it hit me. Anthony look very much like Bella, but he had qualities that match Edwards and I already said that Neesie look a lot like Edward, but had qualities that match Bella. She had to be his sister, and Bella and Edward, would have to be their parents. Plus if Matt was correct, than Bella had her twins when she was human, before she became vampire.

I call Anthony again, told him I need clothing. He told me to take a shower and the close will be there waiting for me. I did what he ask and then I got dress with the close he left for me. Afterward, I went downstairs, and ate the breakfast he prepare for me. It was a quite lunch, and I decided to break the ice.

"What are you? Are you human, or vampire? Or are you something different? Are you the creature that my brother like to call Dhampir." That part I said a little bitterly, but I needed to know, and no matter what he was going to tell me today.


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

"What did you call me?" I look at her with confused in my eyes, did she call me a name or something. I had to give her chance to explain what she meant.

"Are you a Dhampir" I was certainly confuse

"What is a Dhampir"

"My brother told me that a Dhampir is a person who is half-vampire and half-human, and I believe that what you are" She had figured out what I was. However, I never new there was a term for it. I always called myself a half-breed or a hybrid, to actually have a term for what I am, for what Nessie was that was incredible.

"Well I guest I am a dhampir"

"And so is Nessie right, she your sister right"

"Right" I look at her with confusion, not only did she figure out what I was, she figure out that Nessie was my sister. But did she know that Edward and Bella were our parents. I was wondering how many things she know. "Nicole, Sarah, tell what you know, and I do my best to explain everything to you."

"Ok" She took a deep breath and I could see that she was trying to gather her thought. "Ok Anthony, this is what I figure out." I look at her with worry, wondering if she could except me for who and what I was. " I figure that Bella is not your sister and Edward are not Nessie brother, but your parents. I also figure that Bella was human when she was with Edward and she gave birth to you and your sister. Am I close"

I look at her and told her "yes, but there's more. See, my sister and I are twins, and we were born three days before our mom 18 birthday."

"So Bella is in a body of a 19 yrs." She stop to think about something " It must've been a sucking nine month for her"

"Actually it didn't work like that." She look at me with confusion in her eyes. "My mom was pregnant with us for less than a month. We grew inside her very quickly and once we were born, it took seven years for us to reach maturity."

"It took less than a month, are you sure?"

"Well let see, they got married August 13, conceived us on the 14 (don't like thinking about my parents sex life, it bother me a lot), and we were born September 10, through C-section."

"Why C-section" she ask with more confusion

"Well, the way I understood it, we started biting our out her, so my dad took us out to save her, and then he turn her. Still, it all happened 20 year ago."

"And what happened to her family"

"Well, my maternal grandmother Renee die five years ago, and my maternal grandfather, Charlie is still alive and got remarried a couple year back."

"Does he know. I mean does he know about your mom and you two"

"Well yes and know" She stared at me hoping I would continue with my story. "well Charlie knows that we are different, cause he saw us grow up, but he doesn't know that his daughter is a vampire and his grandchildren are half vampire and half-human or Dhampir if you like that term better. Charlie kind of have a need-to-know personality and it work well for him. So when he saw us grow up so quickly he didn't ask question and excepted us with open arms"

"He sounds like a great man" She said

"Yes he is, that why Neesie is name after him, or at least her middle name." She look at me with desire. She wanted to know her full name and I could tell she was wondering if Anthony was short for anything. So I answered her question before she had a chance to ask it. "Her full name is Renesme Carlie Cullen and my name is Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen Junior."

She started to laugh and I look at her with curiosity. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, it just that your name is a mouth full. No wonder you shorten it. Is that why everybody in your family calls you Anthony"

"No. Everybody in my family call me E.J. They only call me Anthony when we are in public. And my sister calls me Eddie, when it just her and me. I hate it, but I love her and I deal with it for her."

"Well this is an interesting story and since you have been honest with me Eddie" I chuckle as she said it "it my turn to be honest with you"

"Nicole, I already know what your real name. Its Sarah Smith and I also know that you are in the witness protection program"

"How do you know" she look at me with horror. That was the one look I hope she would never give me. But I knew she wasn't scared of me, but scared of the fact that I knew her secret "My sister told me, see she have special talent and she told me your secret, I hope that's ok"

"That's fined, as long she didn't tell anyone else. Did she tell you anything else"

"No not really" I lied

"I think I may have to have a talk with your sister about that, but I guess everything is cool, hey does Eric know"

"No, and please don't tell him. I don't think he could deal with the fact that his crush and his shopping body are vampire"

"Wait, Eric has a crush on Alice" She look at me with confusion. She and I both new that Eric was gay and it was impossible for him to have feelings for a girl. But for some reason, being around Alice made him feel normal and home. It made him feel like he found his other half.

I started laughing "No, Eric has a crush on my dad, but don't worry its one sided and it's a small crush, it will pass and he fill find Mr. Right eventually." I couldn't tell her the truth however. I couldn't tell that Alice saw Eric future and for some reason, his fate is link to the Denali. "On a serous note, I need you to keep this to yourself. You can't tell anyone what I told you"

"Who would believe me anyway." I look at her, being a little frustrated. "Fined, I won't tell anyone your secret, if you don't tell anyone my secret. Plus than one more thing" She took the chair she was sitting on and started walk toward me. "If you ever scared me like that again" she swing the chair on my back "I don't care how strong you are compare to me, I will kick your as from here to next month got it"

I started to laugh and look at her and said "got it." It was than that I realized that she still treated me the same way even after finding out my secret. Our relationship was not the same, but it was defiantly better. "Wait how did your sister find out about me."

I new that question was coming up sooner or later. I turn my away from her hoping that from my action she would realized that I didn't want to answer the question and leave that matter alone, but I new her better than that.

"Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen J.r" Woah my foul name "You better tell me how your sister find out about me and my family"

"Ok, well you know that we are a vampire family right." She gave me are you kidding me look. Isn't the topic we have been talking about all morning. I took another deep breath and continued "Well some of us have special talents, and my she can know everything that you know by touching you"

"So she touch, what skin touch"

"Yeah, she touch your skin, and she found out all the things she wanted to know about you and she told me afterward"

"That good to know, next time I would put my gloves around her and make sure she doesn't touch me. That will be after I talk to her about the situation"

"You do know she doesn't like you.

"Don't care, she needs to know that its rude to enter people mind so you could just trash them behind their backs. Don't worry, I will deal with her ok. And trust me I won't tell anyone about your family.

After we talk, I got her stuff and drove her home, she hug me goodbye and told me that she would see me tomorrow. I drove home in a even pace, dreading my family respond to the news that Nicole knew what we were. However, when I got home my family were all laughing. Apparently, Alice have foreseen her reaction, told the rest of the family. My dad came and gave me huge and a look.

"We have a new member in our family" He was already getting me mad, but he new he was getting under my skin, based by my reaction.

"Dad, just because she agree to keep it a secret, doesn't mean that she going to join our family and become a Cullen"

"Well, actually she is, I have seen it" Alice came dancing and laughing like there is no tomorrow. "Unfortunately her future is hard to see because its links to yours and I could never see you to clearly. Plus for some reason, when I see her future, I see Rosalie smiling at her, like she did a great thing."

"Great" Nessie said. "Now what Auntie Alice, are you telling me that she is going to have his baby, (pointing at me), and Auntie Rosalie is gonna be happy with her new niece or nephew."

"You never know, it my be twins" My mother told my sister. She responded by giving her a dirty look.

I had to stop this conversation "look guys, she and I are only just friends and she agree to keep it a secret, that is all." They look at me, waiting for me to continue "we are not dating and we are not getting married, I didn't even ask her out. So let just leave alone." I went to my room, and went to sleep. I didn't get much sleep the night before and I was a little tired. I night I dream about Nicole again and for some reason I picture it. I picture her, two kids and even a dog. I know it will never happen, but a man can dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Npov

After I spent the weekend with Anthony, he stayed in my mind all night. When morning came, I screamed with joy in my face. After a month of waiting, my dad had finally given me the car I wanted. It wasn't something grand or anything like that, it was just a red Volvo. It was an old model, 97 or 98, I wasn't sure and I didn't care cause I finally got my car. Matt, went to school with his friends, and I was able to call Eric on time so he wouldn't pick me up for school today. For some reason I was extremely happy.

Once I got to school, I showed my cars to my friends and I was rejoice with their happiness. After showing my car, I went straight to my first class and then to science. In science, Bella Swan, I mean Cullen, sat right next to me. Today Mr. Swan our science teacher was absence so we had a sub and a free period to do what ever we wanted. Eric found some excuse to leave the class and I stayed cause I new I needed to talk to Bella one on one. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen" I could tell she new I was nervous. I mean, I always new her as Anthony sister, but now I know she is his mother, that got to change things.

"Nicole, please call me Bella." Apparently I was making her a little nervous too.

"Ok Bella. Look this is kind of new for me, I mean I didn't know vampire were real and now one of my best friend is"

"A Dhampir" she finish my sentences.

"Yes that. It not a term I am aware off, but its something that my brother knows better than I do. I guess that why I am so ok with all this."

"Well I should thank your brother than"

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"I was wondering what do you drink" She gave a look that stated, isn't obvious, so I had to clarify what I meant. "look I know you drink blood, but I don't see a unusual amount of murders and missing people on the news"

"So Anthony never told you that we are vegetarian"

I look at her with shock i my face "What, you eat fruit"

She started to laugh, but she could see from my expression that I was serous. "No. We only drink blood from animals."

"So you only drink blood from animals. Does that mean that your not dangerous"

"We are plenty dangerous, but not for you. In actuality, you are more dangerous to us than we are to you."

"Don't worry, I have no desire to tell anyone your secret. As long as you tell your daughter, to keep my secret to herself." She laugh and told me no problem. After our conversation, I went to my other classes and hang with my friends. While I was the only human who was aware of the fact that Anthony and his family were immortal, me and Eric acted as if nothing change between us and them.

That however all change on Thursday of that week. It all started like any usual day, I went to school in my new car, went to tennis and had science with Bella and Eric. After that Eric and I went to English together, where Anthony was waiting for us. Once in class, I took my seat next to Anthony and Eric sat in front of us. "Hey guys, do you know that this Saturday is the yearly boom fire at the beach. I usually don't go, but hopefully this year I could go with my friends." Eric look as us with so much need in his eyes, so Anthony and I both said yes at the same time.

The teacher bought the class to order and told everybody to find a partner. I wanted to choose Anthony, but since most people didn't like working with Eric, I choose him as my partner. We had to pretend to be lovers, and recreate the scene from Hamlet, and make it our own. While working with Eric, I notice that Anthony was working with girl name Ivy.

Normally I didn't much think about Ivy, but for some reason I was mad that she was his partner. For some reason I wanted to pull her by her hair and beat her senseless. I new Anthony would not pay attention to her flirtation behavior, but it still bother me. And than it hit me, I was jealous.

I always like Anthony, as much more than a friend, but after finding out his secret, I kept myself as arm left, well not anymore. I want Anthony and no one going to stop me. After English class we went to the rest of our classes we had together and than to lunch.

When lunch was over I took Anthony to the side and ask if I could talk to him, one on one later. He said yes and I follow Eric to the next class. Afterward, I met Anthony at the parking lot in front of my car and I was getting ready for what I wanted to tell him. I was getting ready to tell him what was on my mind but I got tongue tide.

"Ok, Nicole could you tell what's going please, I need to go"

"Where are you going"

"I'm going hunting tomorrow, I haven't had blood in a while, so I need to replenish"

Well I better say this than "Listen Anthony, I like you and I know you like me. So on Saturday, you and I are going on a date, I will pick you up on Saturday, and you can't say no."

"Do I get a chance to say no"

"Would you have say no"

"No, not really. However, I was hoping that I would be the one to ask you on a date. Plus didn't we agree to go to the fire boom on Saturday"

"Yes, but that's at night, our date will be in the morning to the afternoon. So we will have plenty of time. SO that is a yes right"

"Yes, it's a yes. I will see you in front off my house on Saturday at ten a:.m.

Yes you will, see you later"

"Later Nicole" He hug me and I went home.

Once I got home, I called Eric, forgetting that he had to work today. I didn't get him, but I did leave him a message "Eric, I finally did it, I ask Anthony on a date and he said yes. We are going out this Saturday. I will tell you about all the detail later.

After the call, I started my homework and at dinner with my family. Once that was done I went to bed early and fell a sleep. That night Eric never called me but he did text me :SORRY I miss you call, was extremely busy. Tell me tomorrow doing class. I want all the detail and leave nothing out: I slept and waited for Friday to come


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

When I left Nicole today I was on cloud nine. I mean I really like her and I wanted to ask her out, but I was always worried that she wouldn't be able to care about me the same way I care about her. For a while I was ok with just being friends with her, but after what happened last weekend, I realized that I wanted more for us and apparently she wanted the same.

"Eddie what you problem" My sister ask me with this weird look on her face. "you look so weird today"

"Leave him alone Nessie, I think your brother is in love" my father told my sister.

"Guys could we not talk about this, I need to get ready for our hunting trip tomorrow." Tomorrow my family and I, are going hunting. We usual stay near our home when we go hunting, but since tomorrow was gonna be a sunny day, my family decided to leave and go to New York for our hunting trip. It also gave us time to visit Rosalie and Emmett.

You see Rosalie and Emmett decided to leave for a while. To see if they could have time for themselves. It only has been a year since I've seen them and we all wanted to see them again. The main reason why they left was because me and Nessie were no longer little kids and that bought to much pain for her. Rosalie always wanted children, and she was denied a chance to have kids off her own, so she made up for it by taking care of me and my sister. But when we got older, she realized that she wasn't needed the same way so she left. I often hope she visit, but for some reason she kept her distance. But tomorrow we were going to see her and my favorite uncle Emmett. I couldn't wait.

"He is not in love with that bitch" My sister said taking me out of my deep though.

"Reenesme Carlie Cullen, don't you ever call her that name ever again" I growl at my sister as she look at me. "She is not a bitch, slut or what ever word you could think of. Your just mad cause she told you off on Monday." That was the new reason why my sister didn't like my girl friend. See on Monday Nicole inform Nessie that she didn't like the fact that she used her power on her and she would like it if she keeps what she know to herself and never do it again. As usual, Nessie she role her eyes, so Nicole told her the next time she does it, she will wake up on fire.

Now usually I should be worried that Nicole threaten my sister, but for some reason I wasn't concern and my dad told me that Nicole had no desire of hurting Nessie. She just wanted her to leave her alone and not cause a seen.

After the drive home I took my dad to the side and ask him a few questions. "Ok so what do you do on a date when a girl ask you out."

"Well, since she is the one that ask you out, you already have her, so don't worry about it to much and be yourself. Now let get ready, were leaving in an hour" I was somehow confuse, I though we were leaving in the morning, but it made sense. If we leave now, we would be in New York in three hours and we would have enough time to see Rosalie and Emmett and go hunting.

RPOv

I haven't seen my family for a while, but that was my fault. I gave them a stupid excuse about how I was sad that the kids were growing up and how it broke my heart, which was true, but that was not the only reason. When Nessie left, a year after Anthony left, Alice came to me and told me that I should take Lance offer. See Lance was a vampire and he new a way I could be me a small time model, make a lot of money and not get a lot of attention from the public. It work for both me and Emmett and we were happy for a while. But I was still sad and Emmett new it.

However that change, six months ago, when he came into our lives. It all started after a party that me and Emmett attended for a magazine cover. Everybody that was everybody was there. We talk, held drinks and acted stupid. After a couple of ours we left and we started walking home. On our way home, Emmett and I smell the scent of another vampire and one of two human. It wasn't a scent that I recognized so I wanted to know what was going on. Once we got there I couldn't believe my eyes.

I saw a vampire feeding on a homeless lady. He was feeding on her so fast that I was sure that he had no plans off turning her into one of us. Usually we kept our distance while another vampire was hunting but I couldn't. For you see, the homeless lady was not alone. She had a child with her. He couldn't be more than six months old and he was getting ready to feast on the baby next. Before I had time to think, I took the baby from the floor and push the vampire to the side. He wanted to react, but Emmett was holding him on the wall and preventing from moving.

"Listen body, I'm giving you a chance here. Leave now or I burn you alive" that what Emmett told the other guy. He agree and left the moment Emmett let him go. I wanted to take the baby with me, but Emmett convince me to do the right thing and notified the police. We inform them that we found the baby near the dead body. The cops took him from my arms and left with him.

That night, we went to the hospital hoping to learned about the baby condition. It turns out that the baby name was Terrance and he was HIV positive. His mother, Ruth, have been diagnose in her seven month, and by than she had infected her son. The father have die of a drug overdose and no one wanted him. No one except me.

After a long conversation with Emmett, we filled the form to adopt him. Usually it would take six month to a year, but since he was sick and we were in a position to take care of him, we were given our son in six weeks. So now me and Emmett are proud parents of an eight month old. I just hope that my family would be happy for me as I am for them.

APOV

It didn't takes us long to get there. We also didn't hunt in New York. We actually hunted on our way to Rosalie. We drank some deer, mountain lions and bears. It was simple enough and it was a nice way to spent time with my family.

Once we got to New York, we went straight to the penthouse hotel where they were living at. My uncle and aunt didn't take the room with the best view because they new that the sun will exposed them to the world, instead they took the room that facing the office building that had bad reflection and the sun didn't shine on. Once we got there Emmett open the door and welcome us. "Were Rosalie" my mom ask. Emmett took a deep breath and ask each and every one of us to use our senses.

"Guy stay quit and tell me what you smell and hear"

"I smell Rosalie in the other room, but she is not alone" My mother said

"Yeah, she with someone, who has a heartbeat like us" Nessie told my uncle.

"Wait do you two have a baby" My grandmother ask with a smile on her face

"Yes" Emmett said. "We adopted him a couple of months ago and it turn out that when the clock strike midnight, he will be one year old." Now facing the direction that my mom smell his wife "Babe bring our son"

Rosalie came gracefully holding the next member of our family. He was big for a one year old. He had a full set of hear, that was dirty blonde and had dark green eyes. He also had pale skin, but I was pretty sure they took care of him pretty well. This kid had cheekbone that match Rosalie, but his physical feature was such a liking to Emmett that I could tell we were looking at a mini him.

"What his name" my grandmother ask.

"His name is Terrance Hale Cullen. Do you like him."

Everybody hovered over the baby and started smiling. "So the move was good after all, I new you would fined your child" Everybody stop and look at Alice.

"Wait you new" Rosalie ask, while staring at Alice.

"Well I wasn't sure. You see the child was sick and I wasn't sure if you would save him in time. But once I saw you save him and love him, I new that you would adopt him and make him part of our family."

"Will he become a vampire Alice" Rosalie ask with worry in her eyes.

"On that part I'm not sure, I see conflicted future. On one part I see him grow up and be part of our family as a vampire"

"And the other" Grandpa ask

"I see he grow old and die, and I see the pain in both your eyes when that happens. You should also consider the fact that your son is HIV positive. Everyday for him is a struggle and he might want to be one of us."

"But we do have time, he is only one" I said, reassuring my aunt about her son. I walk closer to my new cousin and took him from his mother hands. "Well guest what Terrance, I am no longer the baby of the family, you now are. Let me introduce you to your family. I am E.J your big cousin who gonna teach how to fight properly." After my statement I handed him to jasper.

"I am your uncle Jasper, who is going to teach how to be sensitive to other people emotion." Alice walk gracefully to Jasper side and said "I'm your Aunt Alice who got great fashion sense and could see your future."

My dad came to Jasper other side and took Terrance from his arms. "I am your uncle Edward, and I will always know what your think." My mom came to his side and said "I'm your aunt Bella and I will make sure your thought remain private" My sister came to his other side, "Listen T, I got your back no matter what."

Carlisle came took the baby from my dad and place him in Esme arm. "were your grandparents and you have know idea how much we love you and are happy that you are part of our family" I could see the sobbing coming, but since none of us had tears drop, water never came.

"I am so happy that you approve, now our family are growing" everybody look dump founded. Rosalie was usually the last person to except somebody new in our family. But Terrance presence in her life change the way she see things. I guess motherhood really change you.

BPOV

After the a couple of hours, Anthony went back home. We all plan to leave a little later, but Anthony needed to leave today if he wanted to make it for his date with Nicole on time. No I know that hypocritical of me, but I am worried about this relationship. Not because of exposure, but because she in danger. Every time she spent with Anthony and his family, she is a step closer to death. But I won't say anything because Edward warn me a hundred time when I was human and I never listen. And now, I am married to him, have two beautiful kids and a new nephew. I wonder how it going to turn out for my son.


	12. Chapter 12

NPOV

Friday morning I woke up and got dress and went to school. It took me a while to realized Eric had left me an text message. After reading it, I new I had to get myself ready for all the glory detail. I went to tennis, being afraid of the hour where I would have to explain to Eric why I am going on a date with Anthony. Every minute was like torture. It took to long to come and I needed to get it over with. But eventually time came and I went to my science class.

In science, I expected for Eric to ask me a bunch off question about my date with our friend, instead he kept the conversation on the topic of school and school work. He did mention the boom fire this Saturday, otherwise than that, the topic was school related. That remain that way for the rest of our classes until lunch time.

Doing that period, me and Eric usually stay in the lunchroom and hang out with the Cullen, but since they were gone, Eric an I went to the library to do some work.

"So tell me everything, and don't you dare leave anything out cause I will kill you" I was shock at what he was saying. He just brought it out of nowhere, and I still didn't have time to explain why Anthony and I were going on a date.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, yesterday during English I saw Anthony doing that stupid love seen with Ivy and I got jealous, so I ask him out on a date."

"So you ask him out on a date, because Ivy easy was flirting with him, that mean Nicole." I could tell that he wasn't happy with me. From what I said, it sounded like the only reason I ask him out was because I didn't want her to have him. I had to correct myself.

"No that not the reason. Look I don't know Ivy. I know her reputation, but I personally don't care what she do."

"Than why did you ask him out." He was still looking for an Answer.

"I ask him out because when I saw him with her and I realized that I was jealous, I got tired of hiding my feelings for him and I got tired of waiting for him to ask me out, so I just ask him out. It was easier and I was happy when he said yes."

"Was he excited or was sad when he said yes."

"He was Anthony, enough said." That was the one thing we could say about Anthony, his emotion was hard to read.

I also told him that I was planning to spent time with Anthony alone and afterward, he and I would go to the boom fire together. Honestly, I was worried that after I did what I had to do with Anthony that day, will he still feel the same way about me. Will he still be my friend or will he leave me only. Hopefully, choice number three was possible, he would want to be more than friends.

APOV

I got home around six o'clock this morning. I new I had 4 more hours before the big date but I was still nervous. My uncle Emmett told me not to worry about it. I already had the girl since she was the one that ask me out. But still I was a little worried.

Nicole wasn't like the other girls I've been with. For some reason I feel like she my equal and I feel that I will never get board with her. I don't know if what I feel for her is love, but what I do know is that I feel complete when I am around her. I feel like I am at peace for the first in my existence and she is the reason why. I am actually happy, who would've guest.

NPOV

I woke up early Saturday and fix myself a big breakfast. "Mom and Dad, I going to be out all day, and I don't know what time I will be home"

"Are you planning to go to the big boom fire that they are having at the beach"

"Yeah, later, why" Looking at my father

"Because your brother is going and I am hoping you would pick him up" The boom fire was really for high school students, but Matt have found a way to get himself invited. He had already gain enough popularity to hang out with the high school students.

"No problem Dad. Just understand that I won't be home anytime soon." I gave him a kiss on the chick and went straight to the Cullen.

After a thirty minutes drive, I made my way to the main door of the Cullen house were I ring the bell and the door open. "Hey you." I don't know why, but at that moment Anthony reminded of a Greek God. His face, his chest, his red lips and his beautiful eyes, it was like looking at a God with my mortal eyes. No matter how hard I try, there is no way I could do justice to his beauty.

"So your ready to go"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I hope you have your hiking boots"

He chuckle "I could manage, can you"

"Now is that a bet." I laugh a little and led him to my car. The drive took fifteen minutes from his house to the spot I wanted to be alone with him. "lets start walking" I lead him to the same passage way that I took the first time I went hiking. "So did you have fun hunting"

"It was ok, but that wasn't the main reason why we left"

"Than why" I ask

"My aunt Rosalie wanted to tell us something and she wanted us to celebrate her surprise"

"So it work well for her and your family"

"Yes and no. Rosalie and her husband, my uncle Emmett have adopted a little boy name Terrance. He really beautiful and he actually look like them"

"But I'm sensing a but here"

"Well he is HIV positive, and Rosalie is challenging whether or not she plan on turning him into a vampire when he gets older."

"She wants to be a grandmother."

"Yes, but his sickness make that hard and plus Alice can't see a human future past twenty-two."

"Does that mean he will become one of you"

"No one knows for sure, all we know is what Alice saw. So we are taking it a day at a time." I could tell from his expression that it made him sad to think that his new little cousin had a shaky future. I wanted to comfort him with every word my mouth would allow, but I knew I had to do this.

We eventually reach the spot that I wanted to go and I face him face to face getting ready to explain everything to him. "Anthony, I like you a lot. A lot more than I like anybody else. I don't know how you feel about me, but I think you should know the truth"

He stare at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his and said "I like you a lot too. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I don't think I can even say it in words"

"Anthony I feel the same way, and for that reason I believe you deserve the truth." I took a moment to gather myself and I started. "You know that my name is not Nicole James, but I was born Sarah Price." He noted and let me continue. "Well I am the daughter of Victor Price Sr. and Evons Price, and Mathew is really name after my father, the same way you are."

"My mother met my father when they were in high school. My mom was so beautiful that every guy wanted her. She went to the senior prom every year of her high school career, except for one. My dad was different he was a total nerd and he was the only guy who wasn't after her." I kept looking at him, seeing if he was following me. "Well, one day a teacher told my mom that she was going to flunk science if she didn't get a tutor. Since my dad was the best student in school, he was force to be her tutor."

"I don't know when or how. Some people say it was doing her second prom, when he save her from almost being rape, or when he stood by her side when people called her name, but my mom fell in love with my dad and ask him out." He seem shock. I could tell that he was confused, trying to understand the point of my story. "Anyway, my parents were the oddest couple, the geek and the prom queen. But somehow, they made it work. They graduated together, went to college together and went to medical school together. My dad went to school to be a doctor and my mom to be a nurse."

"After a couple of years in Med school, my mom found out she was pregnant with me. My dad took a couple months off, to take care me once I was born, so my mom could finish nursing school. She finish quickly and my dad went back to med school afterward."

He still was looking at me as I told my story. "My brother was born sometime later, and for some reason we were a happy family, until, my dad got involve with the mob"

"See while I was growing up my family was living the American dream. Well almost American dream. We live in a safe neighborhood, we had a two income house and me and my brother never got into fights. We also did really well in school and had a lot of friends. Well at least my brother did. I was more picky with my friend." I could now see that he understood were I was going with this.

"I met them when I was seven, his name was Christ and her name was Erica. We were really close and told each other everything. For a while I though Erica and Christ will be together, but when she told me she was gay, that theory went out the window." He started laughing and I waited for him to compose himself. "Well Erica started dating girls, and one of her ex kiss me on the lips. It was my one and only girl on girl action." He raised an eyebrow and I started to laugh.

"After that experience, Erica convince Christ to ask me on a date and that when it all went to hell."

I could now see the shock in his face. "I don't know all the details, however the thing I do know is this. First, my dad did something illegal, second it cost us our live and third, he was so deep that he had enough information on them to put us in witness protection program." I notice that I was jumping from one topic to another, but they were all connected and he need to know that.

"It wasn't something that I like to remember, but this is what I know."

Now he was looking at me, wondering if I was finish, but I wasn't. I had to tell the thing that scares me the most. "The day before I left to come here, I went to my first date with Christ. I know it a weird name, but I really care about him and it took be three years to final go out with him. When we went on our first date, he took me the movie and all that fun stuff. He was very sweet." that when all my memory came back, and I started to sob. "When Christ went to go talk to some of his friends, while I was waiting for him in his car, someone came out of nowhere and attack every single one of them. He bit their neck and suck their blood. When I saw Christ scream, I went to the driving sit of his car and drove in a hurry and never look back. When I got home, I told my dad and he though that Diesel, the mobster that was after us, sent the guy to kill me."

I had to gather myself and continue "when I saw you that day, attacking that animal, it all came back and that why I was scared. I had to gather myself and gave myself time to react to what I saw. When I realized that you were different, that when I realized that I was the monster"

He started to laughing out loud and he couldn't stop "I drink blood in front of you and you though you were the monster. Nicole, you are a monster, but not for being scare or running away from me, if I was you I would be scared too. But only thing that you do that makes you a monster, is the power you have over my heart"

I laugh a little "well now you know the truth, about me and about my family, I hope you could deal."

"I could deal, but could you deal with what I have to tell"

"I know I can"

"Than its my turn" I brace myself for his story.


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

After listen to Nicole story about her family life, I realized that it was my turn to tell her the story off my family. I don't know what it was about Nicole, but for some reason I didn't want any secret between us. I want her to know everything about me, I think it time to start.

"You know that my family are vampires, but you don't know how it started." She sat down on the ground to listen to my story. "The oldest member of my family is Carlisle, he was the son of a religious fanatic. Carlisle father try to push his idea of god, demons, and the forces of evil to his son and the people of his town. He convince the people of his town to kill demon and save the world. When he was to sick to fight, Carlisle took his place. He was not as bad as his father, but he did a good job. He was more careful, and he didn't prosecute everyone that was being accuse of evil."

I took a moment to see if she understood everything that I was telling, understand that I was leading to the point that my grandfather lost his humanity. "On one of his mission, he and friends came across a group of vampire that was living in the sewer. One of the vampire that Carlisle was trying to kill turn on him and bit him. He ran to the sewer and three days later he realized that he was turn into a vampire. The transformation was painful, but once it was complete, he was a new man. He hated what he has become an he tried to kill himself in more than one occasion, but he never succeeded. One day when he was trying to starve himself to death, he saw a group of deer and attack them. That when he realized that he could survive on the blood of animal and he didn't to kill human. He never attack human only animal and he took this opportunity to study in their world. He study a lot of things, music, art, dance, but he found his real passion in medicine. He eventually became the first vampire doctor in the world. After a while he got lonely and he wanted to share his philosophy with others."

"Did any other vampire follow his ideas?"

"No, they were to us to their old ways. So Carlisle decided that if he couldn't find a companion, he would create one."

Who was the first member of his family?

"My father, Edward was the first member of his family. My grandfather turn my father into a vampire in 1917 in Chicago when he was dying from the Spanish influenza." I look at her and I could tell that she wanted to know why, so I answered before she could ask. "He turn my dad into a vampire because he didn't want to be by himself, he didn't want to be alone. Plus Elizabeth Mason, my dad biological mother beg Carlisle to do everything in her power to save her son. "

"So he made your dad a vampire, so he could have a son. That's both nice and sad at the same time. Anthony who was next"

"After my dad, Carlisle turn Esme. She jump off a cliff after her son die in child birth, but some how she still had a heart beat and he turn her. They quickly fell in love and got married."

"However my dad wasn't there for that part. You see, like most teenager my dad had a rebellious moment and left Carlisle for a couple of years. Eventually fell sad and went back home. When he met Esme with my grandfather, and saw how much she love them both, they became a happy family."

I took a minute to remember who was next, and sat down next to her. I could see that she was interesting in what I had to say and she wanted more. So I continue. "After Carlisle turn my grandmother into his wife, he turn my aunt Rosalie. You haven't met yet, but you will soon. She very pretty with blond hair and green eyes."

I could tell she was trying to picture her face in her mind while I continue. "Rosalie have one of the worst story. She was gang rape by her fiancé and left for dead. When Carlisle turn her into a vampire she went to kill the guys who left her for dead. It took great control on her part not to drink their blood while she was torturing them to death."

"I can't believe that your aunt did that. What happened after she killed them"

"She stay with the diet. She never kill any other human and she seem to be ok with the life until she met Emmett. She brought him to Carlisle after he got attack by a bear. After he was turn, he fell in love in with Rosalie and the got married. If you ever meet Emmett, you'll see his a big kid, he is the opposite of Rosalie, somehow their married work."

She was still shock from all the things that I have told her. But she wanted to know more. "Jasper and Alice came together. Jasper was part of another coven, but he was losing his mind until he met Alice. Alice herself was created by a vampire who turn her because he was trying to save her from a psycho vampire name James. He wanted Alice because she was a game for him and she was gifted."

She look at me confuse "Gifted"

"Yes some of us are gifted, but I will tell you about that later. The last vampire to join the family was my mom. For some reason, when my dad met my mom, her smell so was strong that he wanted to kill her and drink her blood. He hated her for it and he hated the fact that he couldn't hear her thought. For some reason her thought was block from him and that hatred he felt for her turn to love. She for some reason felt the same way and made their relationship work"

"Ok, your parents are very interesting, I might say"

"Well it get more interesting, after some time, they got married and my parents, well you know." She move her head up and down showing me that she understood what I was saying. "Well after a couple of weeks from that night, me and sister was born and my mother was turn in a vampire to save her life"

"And that how Bella, I mean your mom, became a vampire"

"Yes, that how she became part of the family"

She look on the floor for while before asking her next question "Which one of your family member have extra skill and why"

"Well my aunt Alice could see the future, but it suggestive, she only see based on decision."

"Ok, what does that mean"

"Well, what ever choice you make, she will see the most likely result."

"Who else."

"Jasper, who was always charismatic as a human, was given the power to control emotion of other people. My mother block mind, gave her the ability of being a shield. However, she could only shield from mental attack or intrusion."

"Emmett, is really strong and Rosalie is extremely pigheaded, but it works for her"

"Is that a power or a trait" she ask me

"it's a trait, and it keeps her alive and in control." I pause for a minute and wonder if she notice that I didn't talk about me and my sister ability. I wanted to give her chance to react before I tell her the truth about me. "So that it, nothing more to tell."

She was giving this look and I new it was no where near over "what about you and your sister. I mean the father could read mind and the mother shield mind and your telling their kids have no power please."

I went to her and look at her face to face. It was in the first time in history that I wish I didn't have so much control over my thirst, because I new telling her the truth would push her away from me for ever, and I don't think I could live without her.


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

"You wanted to know if my sister and I have power, well me and Neessie have more in common with our parents than we looks." I wonder if she figure out what I was trying to tell her what I could do.

"So you're tell me that Neessie can read mind and you can shield them."

"Yes and we could do more" Now she look interest. "Look the first thing you have to understand is that me and Neessie are different from each other as day is to night. She out going, easy tempered and open minded. She want to know everything about someone and usually finds out what she want to know."

"Wait is that how she found out about my secret, she read my mind"

"Not really, Neesie power works differently than my father. My father could only hear the though that in your head at the time. That why he like you so much. But Neessie could put herself in someone mind and know everything that they know and also share her memory with other people. But she could only do it by touch."

"When did she touch me for her to know what I know. You know what it doesn't matter." She stop in mid sentence and realized what I had said earlier. "why do you mean , that why he like you so much."

"Well my dad read you though, and he told me that they are pure and original. He also told me that they are not specific, you may think one thing one second and you think something else the next. Its make you hard to read and that what he like about you, you remind him a little bit of my mom."

"Well that nice to know, what about you, how does you power work"

"Well I was born with a shield, but unlike my mother, it protect me from all other power."

"Does that mean that your family other ability doesn't work on you"

"Yes, my dad can't read my mind, Alice can't see me and Jasper can't control my emotion. I am also able to force my shield inward to increase my strength and my speed."

"Well that sounds kind of cool, doesn't it."

I though about that for a second, my gift was cool in its own way, but it came with a price. "I like my gift, but it cost me. Because of my shield, I felt very little emotion. I had a hard time feeling love, joy, happiness, even sadness and anger was a problem for me. For that reason, I had a problem excepting the rule that govern my family and our place in the world."

She look at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers and ask me to explain "When I was born I didn't cry and didn't even make a sound. My family thought that their was something wrong with me. But there wasn't, I was just different. I took the formula they gave me and the blood that I needed, while Reenesme refused it. I walk after she walk and I talk when they beg me to talk, but for most part I kept to myself. When the Volturi came to kill me, for a misunderstanding, I added my shield to my mother to help her, but I care very little of the battle."

I took a moment to gather myself and my though so I could say this properly. "when I was six and half, I look sixteen and I went to Italy to join their army. I was train in hand to hand combat and I was train to use weapon my Demetri. He was in charge of the guard that work for Volturi and he show me how to kill other vampire. My shield help them with their battle and I became a good fighter. During that time I started a relationship with one of the guards name Renata. Like me she had a shield, but she could only protect herself and someone else at a time. That relationship was meaningless and I eventually ended it."

"Some time later, I met a another dhampir" I chuckle a little when I said the word "she and I got together thinking we cure the other loneliness. But in reality, I was using her to try to make myself feel better. It never work and eventually I got board with her and that life and I went back home. Even though I drank human blood to survive out there, I was accepted by my family with open arms."

"Some time later" I continue "I went to New York where I met a female vampire name Tanya again. The first time I met her I was a child, but now I was older and mad at my family for giving me this life. I took my anger out on her and I started having a sexual relationship with her. I felt nothing for her and she felt less for me, but it was convenience for both of us and it work. Eventually my family find out and my father move us here"

I could tell that she was sad about the fact that I have been with someone else, but I inform her that it met nothing for either of us. "Once I move here I hated it. The only thing that made it bearable was you. I don't know why, but when I saw you and I saw how determine you were to let me have it for the way I treated you the day before, I felt things I never though I would feel. You lowered my defensive and allow the part of me that human to come out. I just hope that you won't hate"

"My smell, that the reason why you wanted to kill me and you don't feel the same way right"

"Yes and no. Your sent is still strong, but I won't hurt you, I'm not strong enough live without you."

"And Tanya, how does she fit in all this"

"She and I are friends. But I won't be with her anymore. I don't love her and I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't. I don't know why, but I know you won't. And I think your pretty great. Wait you told me that your sister and you are different as day and night, was that only the power, or was there more."

"Well there's more. I have venom like a normal vampire, and she doesn't. I am a little stronger and my skin seem to be harder than hers. I also could eat normal human food, while she can't even stomach it. We don't know why, but it ended up working that way."

"And what the different between a vampire and a dhampir?"

"Well vampire doesn't sleep, look pale and white and doesn't have a heart beat. A dhampir, have a heartbeat, blood flow through us and we sleep. But we could survive days without sleep. Is there anymore question."

"Yes, but I would like our date to actually start, so we will continue on this topic for another time. Now let get back to town and see a movie. I'm paying"


	15. Chapter 15

_**NPOV**_

"_**Anthony there's one more thing you need to know" He stared at me and for a moment I had to remember to breath. "The main reason I ask you out was because I was jealous."**_

"_**Jealous of what**_?"

"_**Well, even though I know there is no chance of you liking Ivy" I look at his face to see if I was right about my assumption. "I didn't want to take the chance of you liking somebody else, I choose to step up my game, cause I got tired of waiting for you to ask me out."**_

"_**Well I'm happy you did cause I'm not sure how long it will take me to ask you out. For some reason, I'm scared when I am around you" I waited for him to explain. "When I am around you, I feel like I don't have to hide and I could be myself and that scares me because I don't know who I am. But I do know the person I am becoming I like, and that because of you." I blush a little and started making my way back to the car. "Yeah, instead of walking, how about I show you a faster way to get back to the car."**_

_**I look at him oddly and shake my head up and down. And with one hand, with little effort, he lift me up and put me on his back. "what are you doing" I ask him. "I am showing you how fast I could be." Before I new it, he was running so quickly in the woods. I don't know how fast he was going, but stomach couldn't keep up and I was about to throw up. "relax were here" I must not have notice when we got back to the car, but I did notice the nausea I was feeling.**_

"_**Give me a minute to catch my breath please." He was laughing at me while I was trying to get myself together.**_

"_**Ok, but we need to get to town for our date, so how about you let me drive." I threw him the keys to my car and he took me along side the passenger side. He got on the driving seat and told me to hold on. I must of never pay any attention to his driving before because for the second time that I known him, I was actually scared. He was driving like a maniac. But I trusted him, and I left it alone.**_

'_**So where are we going" He ask**_

"_**Were going to the movies, and then see how it goes." By the way he was driving I could tell that we were going to be in town in less than five minutes. When that time was up, our date will truly begin."**_

_**Eric POV**_

_**Today was Saturday and I couldn't wait to get out my house. I couldn't wait to get away from my stepfather and his two stupid sons. I mean everyday was a battle. They were dirty, rude and inconsiderate. I had to lock myself in my room everyday to get peace and quit, and that was if I was lucky. I also got a job after school so I wouldn't be in a hurry to get home. Chuck, my step father, was a doctor like Nicole and Anthony dad. But he was also abusive. He would beat me and his sons for the fun of it. And as a result, his sons Chuck J.r and Billy would beat me up cause I was an easy target. It didn't matter if I was a screw up, or the fact that I was on the dean list in my school, everyday living with them was hell.**_

_**To make matter worst, when they found out I was gay, they told everybody. They made sure that all the jocks, from the football, basketball and baseball team new that I was a queer. They made sure that I would get jump everyday after school, just to prove the power they had over me. It work for a while, but when Nicole enter my life it all change.**_

_**For some reason, people was scared of her. She had the no one mess with me attitude. It was most likely a result of how Anthony treated her the first day they met. However, when she and I started hanging out with Anthony and his family, I was left alone. No one dare bother me anymore cause they were to scared of the Cullen and the Swans to do anything to me. For some reason I was at peace.**_

_**I was also happy to meet the Cullen, because I had a crush on Edward Cullen. I mean he was cute and all, but that wasn't the reason why I was crushing. I like him because he was so loving to his wife that I couldn't believe it. He gave her space when she needed it and he was by her side the moment the time came. For some reason he was mister perfect and I wanted that for myself. I guess I was jealous of Anthony sister, Bella.**_

_**After I woke up, I got dress and went to work. I work at the hospital, in the children ward and I usually had fun there, but today, work was dragging. I work threw my lunch break so I could leave early and change for the boom fire. Anthony and Nicole promise me that they would meet me tonight after their date. Telling you the truth, I never thought those two idiot would ever figure it out. I mean everybody in school already thought they were dating, I don't know why it took them so long to figure out what they meant to each other. Anyway, work finally finish and I went home. Once home I took a shower and change into a all black to hide the bruises that I still get from my step dad. It work for me and I went straight to the boom fire.**_

_**I got there around seven, and I could tell that everyone was shock to see me. For the last two years I have done everything in my power not to come to this thing. But today I came and nobody was going to sent me home. I kept to myself and talk to nobody until I saw Matt walking toward my direction.**_

"_**Hey, Matt, what are you doing here"**_

"_**I got invited, and you, are you here with my sister."**_

"_**No she coming later." As he and I were talking, I could see people staring at us and I didn't want him to loose any chances to save his reputation "Listen Matt, I think you should go, I don't want any of your friends to get the wrong idea."**_

_**And just like that I saw three guys from the football team coming up to him and ask "Hey Matt, is this queer bothering you." That came from Mitch Patchman. He was the captain of the football team, and his brother James was the quarterback and his other brother, Alvin was just a side kicker. We use to be friends when we were little, but when everybody found out, they were the first people to turn on me.**_

"_**No he not bothering me" Matt said "he's my friend"**_

"_**Well our friends don't hang out with queers"**_

"_**Well that to bad Mitch, cause I am pretty sure that I saw your brother" pointing at the quarterback "making out with Eric three days ago"**_

_**On that part he was half right. James for some reason attack me with his lips and try to get me into his bed sort of speak. I had to punch him on the face and kick him in the nut to get him off of me. He still had the bruise from that day. "Matt lets go, before it get any worst."**_

" _**I drove Matt home. And went back to beach so I could meet up with Anthony and Nicole like we plain. Unfortunately I was expected, and it wasn't a warm welcome.**_

_**APOV**_

_**The date went great, but I was still a little angry that the waiter was flirting with her while I was sitting right in front of her. I don't know why, but for some reason I wasn't the only one that was mad about his behavior. Apparently, she doesn't like it when someone flirt with you when you are on a date with someone else. She let me drive us to the beach fire or what ever its called, because we needed to get there as soon as possible. Apparently on our date, Alice call to warn us that Eric would be in danger and if we didn't get to him on time, he won't make it through the night. So we speed all the way to the beach to save Eric.**_

_**AlicePOV **_

_**We were on our way home, when I saw Eric dead body on the beach. I new that people had prejudice against him, but I knew this act wasn't an act of hate but an act of passion. James, the quarterback, had a crush on Eric ever since he came out, but Eric never felt the same. So today when Matt let everyone know that James try to make a move on Eric, James lost it and was planning to get revenge on Eric. Eric wouldn't survive that assault.**_

"_**Can you drive a little faster, Jazzy" that was the name I called my husband when we were alone **_

"_**You know Alice, the way you worry about him, would make any other guys jealous" **_

"_**Well not you, cause you're my one and only. And that why I love you so much Jazzy." I kiss him on the lips and told him to drive.**_

_**While he was driving I was concentrating on his future and I was having conflicting visions. In one vision, I saw him die. That was the main vision that I was trying to avoid. On another vision, I saw him die to, but this time he died of old age. Unfortunately, he died alone and sad. The third vision was much more up beat. Eric was alive and he had a lover. I don't know the lover name, but from his face I could tell he was a vampire and so was Eric. In addition to that, the were both part of the Denali Coven, so Eric would've have been part of our family in one form or another. That vision, I wanted to come true, cause I needed a shopping buddy and he was the only one that could deal with my shopping habits.**_

_**EricPOV**_

_**I don't know what really happen, but for some reason I was alive. I was breathing (even though it was hard) I was walking (barely) and I still had filling on my body (even though it was pain). I woke up in a bed that was not my, to a room that I new I couldn't belong to me. I got out of bed slowly and started making my way to the door. When I got to the door I heard voices, "He can't stay here, it will be to dangerous" I recognized that voice, it was Nicole and she was talking to Anthony. "But Nicole, he has no where else to go and he can't stay home, his step father abuse him" I was shock they new my secret.**_

_**I started laughing as I came down the stairs. They both look at me with shock on their face. "So you guys know my secret, well at least its out"**_

"_**You know you don't have to stay with them. You could stay here, we have plenty of rooms and I don't think my grandfather would mind." **_

"_**Your grandfather. I though you live here with your sister and her in laws"**_

"_**Look Eric there something I have to tell you, Alice told me to tell you, cause she new you would be ok with it."**_

_**APOV**_

_**I took a deep breath and told him what Alice told me to tell him. "Ok, Carlisle is Bella father-in-law, but he is also my grandfather. You see, my family are vampires. Edward Cullen is my father, Bella Swan-Cullen is my mother and Reneesme is my twin sister. Alice is actually my aunt, my dad adopted sister and I have another aunt name Rosalie and two uncle name Emmett and Jasper. They all vampires."**_

"_**So Nicole, did you know this" he ask while staring at her**_

"_**Yes I did, and I don't care, I still want to be with him. YOu should be quite there's more"**_

_**I continued "Well my mom met my dad, married him and had me and my sister when she was human. So me and Reneesme are half-vampire and half-human."**_

"_**So you're a dhampir" he ask. Did everybody know that term but me and my family.**_

"_**My family don't drink blood from human, but from animals. We call ourselves Vegetarian and we value human life, so you are in no danger. So are you ok."**_

_**He look at me and said "that is the coolest thing I ever heard. I can't wait to see Alice, I have so many question to ask her about fashion back than, the famous people she met and OMYGOD, I need to know how many men she met." We both look with shock in our eyes. Apparently, he took better than we hope. Only the future will tell. However, I was wondering if i should tell him about the things that Alice seen. About him becoming a vampire. You know what, i let fate decide**_


	16. Chapter 16

NPOV

"Come on Nicole, you have to tell me everything. You need to tell me how your date was." Its been two weeks since my date with Anthony and so many things have happen since that day. Eric have move into the Cullen house were Dr. Cullen took custody of him. Even though all the money that his mother left him was left to the person that had custody of him, the Cullen put all the money in a trust in his name. It wasn't like he needed it. He still work at the hospital and the Cullen gave him money for what ever he wanted, even though he didn't want to take it. He also had a lot of fun shopping with Alice. He was the only person who could stay five hours at the mail with Alice Cullen without complaining about it. It was really amazing

And now he is was in my face begging for information. "Nicole you better tell me. You and him went on three dates this week and I have been very cool with everything and I waited long enough. You need to tell me what's going on with you two."

"Ok, the date was fine ok."

"But, there's a but" Over the past couple of days Eric wanted to know everything he can about me and Anthony. He wanted all the detail, so he could picture our date in his head.

"Ok, well, the waitress that was serving us was totally flirting with him, even though she saw me with him." As I continue, I realized that my voice started getting louder while I was explaining what happen yesterday. "And then she told the other waitress, so then they started flirting with him."

"So what did he do."

"Nothing"

"What he just let them flirt with him. That suck."

"No, I mean he didn't pay any attention to them. His hole focus was on me."

"Now that cute."

I wonder what Eric said before I answer him "after the date I told him that the girls was flirting with him and you know what he said."

"What"

"He told me that he knew that they were flirting, but he was only paying attention to me, because I am the only person he sees when I am with him."

"Well that hurts, I though we were friends" Eric said with a smile.

"You know what I mean. But it's romantic." A moment later, Eric and I heard a small laugh, and out came Bella smilling.

"hey, Bella, did you hear what I said" I look at her with fear in my eyes.

"Yes, but relax, I won't tell Anthony anything you just said and don't worry there is nothing to be ashamed off."

"Than why were you laughing." I look at her with puzzle in my face.

"Well, when I was human and I was with Edward." She stop for a moment and look at us. "You don't want to hear that."

"Yes I do. I need to know what to expect from the men of this family."

"Well, when I was in the same position that you are now with my son, I felt the same exact way you did. For some reason I felt like I didn't even deserve to be near him. But for some reason he believe that I was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he never look at any other girl but me, no matter how hard they flurt."

"Well I guess in runs in the family, after all" Eric said while looking at me. I gave him a confuse look hoping that he will explain it to me. "Well have you ever notice the way Carlisle look at Esme and the way Jasper look at Alice." I look at him still confuse. "Well they look at their wives as if they were the only person that exist in this world and they don't even try to look at other girls, because they are so committed. Its like they found their soul mates.

"So what you guys are telling me is that Anthony thinks he found his soul mate in me." I look at both of them with fear in my eyes. The though of finding the person that is meant for me at a young age scared me. But it did work for both my and Anthony parents. And I honestly love Anthony. I mean I couldn't picture not being with him, and trust me I tried, but it never work.

"I don't know if he thinks that. But I do know he loves you and you are the only person that makes him feel comfortable in his on skin." I took that into account, while she continue. "My son has always kept himself at a distance, but since he meet you, he is a much better person and he is actually happy."

"Guys there is something I have to do, so how about we have this talk later." I said my goodbyes to Eric and Bella. I had to get home because my parents wanted to have a talk with me about my relationship with Anthony. As I was on my way out the house, Reesemee stop me in my track.

"Look, just because the rest of the family like you, doesn't mean I will. And I will never except you as part of my family."

"Ok. I don't have time for this. Look you don't like me and I don't care. We don't have to be friends, we just have to tolerant one another for your brother and my boyfriend sake."

"You're a danger to our family"

"Well so was your mother and look how well it turn out." I hiss at her. And then I continue. "Reesemee, did you ever love someone so much that you would do anything in your power to be with them. Well if you have, you would understand the situation that your brother and I are in. I love him so much that I can't stay away from him even though I know its what best for him and for me. But I can't."

"I need to go. Go do what ever you kind do." She look at me with sorrow in her eyes. I don't know what I said, but I was pretty sure that I made her cry."

After I left the Cullen property, I went straight home. It took me 30 minutes, but I wish it would have last longer. When I got home my dad was waiting for me in the living room with my mother.

"Sarah we need to talk." That brought fear into my heart. My dad hasn't call me by my real name unless he wanted me to do something very important for him.

"Yeah dad, what is it." I said with fear I my voice.

"Well two things. One Eric step father got transfer to another hospital, because most of the staff weren't happy working with him. So Eric is safe from him and his sons."

Good, that part I was happy. I wanted Eric to be no were near that man. The abuse he put Eric through was enough to drive me crazy. Wait what was the second thing. "Ok dad, what was the second thing."

"Well, you know this Thursday is Thanks Giving, and I want you to invite your boyfriends and his parents for dinner."

"Well I don't know dad." Thinking to myself how weird it would be to invite Edward and Bella to dinner.

"Well I thinks it's a great idea, and you like Dr. Cullen don't you." And than it hit me. Only Eric and I knew that Edward and Bella were his real parents. So it made sense that my dad would think it's a good idea to invited his boss and his wife for dinner. But than a better idea hit me.

"Why don't we invite the whole family." My dad look at me puzzle. "Yeah dad, mom loves to cook and they have a big family. It gives us a chance to really get to know the Cullen.

"Ok than, you tell your boyfriend and get back to us." I knew it was a bad idea, but I had t do something cause I couldn't be rude. It wasn't right not to invite his true parents. So the whole family was a much better idea. I hope.

After talking to my parents I decided yo go to my room. Once I got there, there was somebody waiting for me on my bed. I would usually expect it to be Anthony since he sneaks into my room at night and sleep next to me on my bed. Thankfully he wakes up and leave before my parents notice. But that wasn't the point. The point was, Anthony wasn't the one in my room, Reesemee was.

"Reesemee, what are you doing in my room" I never called her Neessie because we weren't that close and I like it that way.

She look at me with tear in her eyes and face me. For some reason, she was the only person in her family that was able to produce tears from her eyes. A talent that her brother did not have. "Can we talk." Was all she said as I close the door behind me.

RPOV

I personally don't like Nicole. But its not because she is human or because she is a danger to my family. But its because she is willing to do everything in her power to be with my brother and I wasn't willing to do the same for him. I wasn't willing to fight for him the same way she is fighting for my brother. And she was wrong, she need to know that.

"I did love somebody. He was really important to me and he was my soul mate. His name was Jacob Black and he was a shape-shifter werewolf." She look at me with puzzle in her eyes. From her reaction, I could tell that Eddie never got around the topic of me and Jacob and I was happy about it. "Forget that part and just listen."

She sat down and said fined. But I could tell she was mad at the fact that I was with her. "Any way, I have been in love with Jacob my hole life, and he had this weird protective connection over me. He was meant to be there for me for everything I needed for. If I needed a friend, he will be there, if I need a big brother figure, he was on my side, if I needed a protector, he was the guy you could trust. He was my everything."

"What happened if you needed a lover or a husband." I could see in her eyes how into the story she was getting.

"Jacob clan have an ability call imprinting. It a way to fined your soul mate. Jacob imprinted on me when I was born, and in my own way I imprinted on him." I could tell she want to ask how, but that part I couldn't answer. In truth I wanted to be with Jake from the moment I was conceive. That why my mother had such a closeness to him, however, it became stronger when she was pregnant. "Well, when I got older I realized that I was falling in love with him and I consummated our relationship."

"Well that must have been special, being with someone you have a strong connection with." She ask.

"It was special. But something happened that I thought could never happened. And because of the Voltor, I had to leave him to keep him safe. I didn't want to leave him, but it was the only way. I think about him everyday and that's why"

"That's why you don't like me. You are afraid that the same thing that happen to you, will happen to Anthony."

"Yes, but I think the rule will be different for you. I think, you and Eddie have a better chance of beatting the odds than me and Jacob had. So please be careful with my brother. You don't only have his heart and soul, you also have his life in your hands. So be careful.

After I left her, I went home and pack a bag. I was going back to Forks to deal with my past and deal with my family. I have left the man that I love and our child for way to long and it was time to go back home. I wrote a letter to my family and left.

Epov

It took me a while to realized that I couldn't smell Neessie in the house anymore. And then I went to her room to find her. But I did find a letter address to all of us:

Dear CULLEN:

I have to leave because there are thing I need to deal with.

I will be back as soon as I can, but my past mistake need

To be resolve. Don't go looking for me.

Love you.

Reesemee Cullen.

I hope what ever she was doing, it would turn out good for her. Be safe my child.


	17. Chapter 17

Apov

Nessie has been gone for only five days and it has been killing me. My parents was confuse. They didn't know why she left, but I did. I knew very well that she had a child, my nephew. But because of the Royal vampire, they, her and Jacob, though it was a better idea if the she distance herself away from him. Only I knew of the child and my family was kept in the dark. When Nicole told me that Nessie came to see her before she left, I knew she got tired of the lie and she wanted her family back. For her sake I hope she gets it.

We also had another problem. We recently gain information that told us that a war was coming up. Apparently, number of missing people started growing and no one knew what was going on, but Alice told us that someone was creating these vampire to make an army. In addition to that, most of these vamps were gifted, and that would mean that the Volturi would get involve soon enough. If not the Volturi, then the Roman coven.

If you were wondering what happen to them well let me tell you. Since the incident with the Volturi and my family, a lot of vampire started getting mad at the fact that the Volturi were attacking covens for no other reason than to gain power. So the Roman coven took the opportunity to convince other vampires to join their cause and fight against them. When I was part of the Volturi guards, I kill a couple of vampires that was loyal to the Roman. But when I left, I was left in peace because of my grandfather, and I now I have no idea what going on with the war. But if either side find out what going on with these group of vampire, they would leave their home and investigate. And with Rosalie and Emmett in New York, the danger is to much for us to ignore.

Npov

Thanksgiving was finally here and I was a nervous. I mean what do you expect when your boyfriend vampire family was coming to eat at your house, while you and your family is in witness protection program. I know people in the program are suppose to keep a low profile, but it was working for us.

Anyway, when I ask the Cullen to come for thanksgiving, I ask them to come up with a cover story. And they came up with a good one.

"Ok mom, they will be here at any minute. Please be nice."

"I'm always nice, I am just so happy that you finally found someone that you really like and your willing to introduce them to your family." She said

"Yeah, for a minute, I thought you were ashamed of use or something"

"Just you little brother." I laugh

"Ok, so let me get this straight," My brother ask. "Were having dinner with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They have three kids, Edward, Bella and Anthony."

"No, Dr. Cullen has four kids, Edward, Alice, Renesme, and Emmett, but he is in college. And Anthony is Bella brother and she is married to Edward Cullen. And yes they all live together."

"That kind of weird." My brother said

"Well they get straight A in school and they don't get in trouble and they don't beat up people for being different." I saw my brother face when I said that. In truth, my brother haven't talk to his friend since that night at the boom fire. He choose to ignore people who was ignorant. He didn't want to be friends with people who beat up other people for being different, so he stay away from them. "ding dong" They were here.

I open the door for the Cullen. The first person that came was Carlisle and Esme. He had a black button down shirt with black pants and a nice jacket, Esme had a beautiful green dress that complemented her skin very well. She also had red boots, she was very nice. Alice and Jasper came in afterward. Alice had a nice black dress and Jasper had a blue long sleeves shirt with black pants. Edward who came after his sister and brother, also had a blue shirt, but it was button down, and with black paints and shoes. Bella had nice blue dress and nice blues high heal shoes. Anthony came last, and took everything in me not jump him and kiss him right there in front of my family. He had a nice button down shirt with black paints and shoes. Eric was also there, but he wasn't really impressive.

I sat my parents in front of Carlisle and Esme so they could talk face to face and I sat Edward and Bella to the right of my parents so they could be part of the conversation, and know the progress of the relationship between me and their son. Which personally I didn't see the point since Edward could read my mind, but oh well. I sat Alice with Eric and Jasper sat next to my brother. Matt was usually up beep so I new Jasper will want to be near someone with that kind of personality. And off course Anthony sat right next to me.

After we ate diner, our fathers went to the living room to talk. It was kind of nice that my dad had someone to talk about doctor things. Our mothers went to the kitchen and talk about things, I wasn't sure cause I wasn't paying attention. My brother spent hours talking Jasper ear off about the supernatural and his theories. Alice and Eric spent the whole time looking at them and laughing. I on other hand, took Anthony to my room so we could spent one on one time together. It wasn't ideal but it work. Than I heard the door bell ring.

It took about twenty minutes, before Edward came up stairs and told us that they were living. I didn't know what happen, but they were gone in less than ten minutes.

Once they were gone, my dad explain himself. "Detective Storm was here. He told me that the trial dates has been moved up and we would have to return to New York in two weeks."

I was a little upset, but I new that my old life will have to clash with my new life. "What happens if you do testify, does that mean we have to go to our old life or get new identities."

"I don't know sweetheart. All I know is that they need us there in two weeks."

It hit me hard. I would have to tell Anthony the moment I have a chance. I know he will be worried, so I had to try to ease his mind.

Apov

The moment that we left Nicole I ask my dad what's going on. He told me to wait until we get home.

Once home, "ok dad, you need to tell me what's going on"

"Well they are going back to New York, in the middle of that battle."

"But if they do, they will be in the middle of a war between the werewolf and the vampires gang. They won't survive in the middle of that."

'That's why you, Alice, Jasper and your parents are going to New York to meet up with Rosalie and Emmett to deal the with situation." My grandfather told me

"We are also calling Jacob and his pack for help. Maybe the Alpha statues will help us with the situation." My mom told me

"But mom, Jake is a shape shifter and these people are the last true werewolf on the planet. Do you think that would work." I ask

"Well we are not sure, but these wolf are connected to Jacob pack and he may be able to deal with the situation." My dad said

"So does that mean Reneesme would have to come with him." I ask

"Most likely, she is his mate" The way he said that made me wonder if he new about her son.

"So when are we leaving." I ask

"In two weeks."


	18. Chapter 18

RPOV

Waking up in the middle of the night is a bad omen. It usually mean that there's something on your mind that is bothering you. And there was a lot of things that was bothering me. First off was school. It wasn't big, since I convince all my teachers to email me my assignment so I could do them, but still I miss it. I also wanted my family here. Sure grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue was here, but I still wanted my Cullen family. I even wish Eric and Nicole was here, and that big since I don't really like them. But I did get something big in return. I got my Jacob back.

Jacob was still as handsome as ever. He had that beautiful tan skin with all that beautiful muscle all over him. He wasn't to big, but just right. He hair was long, his skin was hard, but his lips was soft. It made me want him so much that it drove me crazy. So you could imagine how many time we made love since I've seen him. Jacob still love me and he still wanted me the same way I wanted him. It was so great.

However, my son didn't feel the same way. Billy Charlie Black was my thirteen year old son. He had tan skin and black hair like his father, but had my green eyes and my read lips. He was five one in height and he was well built for a kid his age. A lot of the girl on the reservation were eyeing him, but he seem to pay them no mind. He was also very smart and enjoy fishing with Charlie so much that he went with him every Sunday. It was his on way of respecting both off his namesake since Billy senior was gone, and Charlie needed a new friends.

Billy also had a lot of friends. One of them was name Sam, just like his father. He haven't become a wolf yet, but he acts like the true Alpha, even though, it was Billy rightful place. Billy also love hanging out with Blake and Rebecca. They were his first cousins and like their mother they were twins. Rebecca senior, was currently pregnant with her second set of twins, and she was hoping that they wouldn't become wolves, like their older brother was destine to be. But only time would tell.

My son and I didn't really have a well relationship. He was angry with me, rightfully so, for leaving him. I wish he would understand the situation, but he refuse to give me the chance. And, with the fact that we were all leaving for New York, to deal with the coming war, it put a major strain in our relationship. You see, Jacob agreed to try to talk to the wolf clan in that area. Him being an Alpha would help the situation, and since Leah was that Alpha mate, the situation was in his favor.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention. You see, after Breaking Dawn, Leah left the pack on Jacob orders, to fine herself in the world. She went to college and even got a job. However about ten years ago, she finally imprinted on someone. His name was Hector and he was Dominican, who live in New York with his dad, Marques and his sister, Erica. His father was a normal human, but his mother was a werewolf and that where Hector and Erica got their genes. When she met Hector she fell head over heal over him and they got married a week later. She is currently pregnant with their fifth child, the only girl that they are having. The other kids were boys.

If you were wondering if I new the difference between a werewolf and a shape shifter werewolf, the only thing I know is that werewolf are big and strong, but could only transform on the full moon. So that three night in a month. A shape shifter is smaller and can transform at will. But since Leah is a shape shifter and her husband is a werewolf, the potential for her children is unlimited.

Anyway, in a day or two, I will take my lover, Jacob Black and my son Billy Charlie Black to New York, so the situation could be handle. I just hope that we survive.

Apov

"So I'm going to meet your favorite uncle and aunt. I hope they like me." I look at Nicole as she ask me that question.

"I am pretty sure they will love you. But uncle Emmett, will come up with a bunch of sex joke, so you better prepare yourself." My uncle took a liking to practically everybody. So there was no reason for her to worry.

"Anthony, this might be my last night as Nicole James." She look at me with those beautiful eyes of her while she was coming closer toward me. "This might be the last few moment that I will be alive."

"Don't be ridiculous, I won't let anything happen to you." I told her while she was kissing my neck. "I will make sure that no one will hurt you." She stop kissing my neck and made her way to my lips. I could tell were this was going and I had to stop it. "Nicole stop"

I got off the bed, and started walking back in forth in my room. "What's wrong Anthony. What the matter. I mean, we're by ourselves here, this is the perfect night, to you know."

"To make love"

"Yes, just you and me. I love you, you love me. What the problem?"

I look at her and answer. "The problem is the fact that I love you."

"Ok, now I'm confuse."

"Look I never thought that I would have to explain myself, but I have to." I took a deep breath and continue. "Nicole, there two things you need to know. One I am really strong and I could kill you. I don't mean intentional, but by mistake. My skin is so hard and I am so strong, that it takes a great deal of will power not to hurt you."

"And the second thing."

"I love you, and I want to make love to you. The first time you and I will be together, it should be when there is only me and you in the world and no else matters. And right now, there are to many things in our mind, to make this special."

She started smiling and she chuckle under her breath. "Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen J.r, do you want to be my husband, when you take my virginity."

"If it was any other girl I wouldn't care, but because its you, because I love you so much, I want to make love to you when we are married, and not a minute before."

"That is the most romantic thing you ever said to me. But your not proposing are you."

"Yes and no"

"Ok, what the f does that mean"

"I want to give you something." I went to my draw and pull out a box and gave it to her. "Nicole, Sarah, this is the ring, a promise ring. I promise to be faithful, to love you for ever and to marry you one day, if you have me."

She laugh a little. "Ok I'll take it. And the time is right, I will become Mrs. Anthony Cullen."

"Don't you mean"

"Your name is a mouth full, I don't have the time to say the hole thing. But I can't wait to be your wife, there is just one problem."

"What is it, love."

"Well you and I need to talk about the possibility of me becoming a vampire."

"Nicole" she cut me off

"Anthony I love you, but I am not stupid, you won't age, but I will. And if I stay human, I will die and you will live forever. It might ok for our kids, you know if they take more after you."

"Kids. I didn't think you though of that."

"I really kind of don't, but marrying you just feel like my dream come true and having your kids would make it even better. Look we got time, and were not technically engage so we have time."

"Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen J.r. and Nicole James, get your but down stair now" That scream came from Alice who just came from shopping with my mom. She would usually go with Eric, but he had to work overtime to take the days off to come with us to New York.

"Yes Alice we both said at the same time."

"Sweetheart" My mother started "Alice saw you two get married at city halls and she rush us here the moment she had the vision."

"I know you two are not so in love like the rest of us, but you will not marry in city hall. I won't allow it."

"But Alice" I said "I just gave her a promise ring, were technically not engage yet. So how do you know."

"Well one, when she is around you, I could see your future a little bit, but I could see Nicole future better than yours. Two, I have been trying to see if you two would get married from the moment she ask you out. And three, and this is for Rosalie, she needed to see if you two would have kids. On that part I'm not sure. But that not the point."

"SO, what is the point Alice." Ask Nicole

"If you two love me, you would let me throw you a proper wedding, and I know Eric would love to help."

"Alice I don't know, I'm not into big wedding." Nicole said

"It will be a small wedding, and we have time. I didn't see you two get married until next year. So we got time."

"Well if we got time, you don't have to worry about it" I said

"Well I guest it not an promise ring anymore. Its an engagement ring." Nicole said with a smile

My mom left us for a minute and came back with a box in her hand. "This was given to me by Edward and I always new E.J would want to give this to you the moment I realized he love you." I took the box from her hand and open it. It was my grandmother ring. Not Esme, but Elizabeth Mason ring. The ring that my dad gave my mom when he propose properly.

I face Nicole and got on one knee. Before I new it, Nicole kiss me on the lips and told me "Yes, I will marry you."

Npov

In one second, Anthony promise to love me for ever, by giving me a promise ring, and the next I was engage to him. I usually don't see teen love passing twenty, but with him, I saw forever. And I know how crazy that sound, but I will love Anthony from now to forever. Our only problem is the whole he gonna live for ever part and I will die one day. But we agree to talk about it later. And we will talk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eric POV**

"**Wake up, Wake up Nicole." I can't believe this. Here I am in New York with my two best friends, and one of them is on the floor, while the other one is seeing red with murder in his eyes. Anthony come and help me Nicole needs our help. Well that partly true, Nicole was in trouble, but not from the fact that she hit her head on the floor, it was a little bit more serous than that. Ok, a lot serous.**

**Ok, ok, ok, let me start from the beginning. Me and Anthony were heading to New York a day earlier than Nicole and her family, so we could prepare for their arrival. You see, there have been a gang war between the new born vampire and werewolf. We don't know who was creating these vampires, how werewolf were involves, and how it is connected to Nicole father and the coming trial. But it was all connected**

"**Are you kidding me?" I ask Anthony while he was driving us to his aunt and uncle place in New York.**

"**No, that what she want. I am trying to convince her not to do it or delay her somehow, but its not working. It's going to happened."**

"**But Anthony, it could kill her, and here the other thing, its kind of weird."**

"**I find that funny since Alice saw the same fate for you." He look at me with that weird eyes of his.**

"**Well I am pretty sure that I am not gonna get pregnant, have a dhampir baby and become a vampire afterward." That has been the deal that Nicole and Anthony have made a couple of days ago. You see, when Nicole accepted his proposal, it never occurred to her that she would grow old and die. It did occurred to her that she would be able to have his kids, but she didn't realized that Anthony would never age and die. So she decided that when she reach twenty, he will turn her into a vampire. It wasn't the ideal choice, but that what she decided. And in reality, Anthony can't say no to her, and I don't know why he even try anymore.**

"**Your not gonna have a vampire baby for one of our kind, you are just gonna turn into vampire." That brought great shock to my face. "Relax, Alice told me that you are gonna fall in love with one of my cousins, and he gonna turn you in more than one way. And personally I don't want to think about it."**

"**Me neither, just drive please." While I told him this, I new he could tell that I was lying. I mean they all look so beautiful, and soon both me and Nicole would be part of this world. Or should I say Sarah. I mean that what her real name is any way right.**

**Anthony continue driving until we reach this great plaza, I mean it was so big and beautiful, I couldn't believe it. The only thing I could believe was the fact that the area was extremely clouded and where his aunt and uncle live was well block from the sunlight. When I followed Anthony to there room and saw them for the first time, I couldn't believe it. In front stood the most beautiful woman in the world. She had blond hair, green eyes, big breast, great legs and the perfect lips I ever seen. Forget Angelina Jolie, this girl was perfect. "Thank good I'm gay, cause if I was straight I don't know what I would do"**

"**Thank you, I think. But you should know that I am married, and my husband could get really jealous if he had to." O my god. I can't believe I just said that out loud**

"**Rosalie and Emmett, this is my friend Eric, and Eric, these are my uncle and aunt."**

**I nodded and sat down where they told me to go. "Nice place Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."**

"**You could call us Rosalie and Emmett. But dude if you ever stare at my wife the same way again, I'll kill you" I glum when he said that.**

"**Relax Eric, he just kidding." Thank god.**

"**So Anthony, I here your marrying another version of your mother" He started laughing when he said that.**

"**She not another version of my mom. Rosalie will like her." They started laughing at their jock, while Rosalie gave them a look.**

"**Ok, I'm confuse. I though your aunt likes your mom."**

"**She does now. And that only because my mom had us. If she didn't I don't think they would be friends."**

"**So, Rosalie is gonna like Nicole or Sarah, what ever name she choose to marry you with, because she want to have your child one day."**

"**Something like that. You see Rosalie always wanted to have children. Now she has my cousin Terrance, but she still wants more kids in the family. Plus I think Nicole personality matches Rosalie personality really well." Now facing his uncle "So in a way you could say I am marrying another version of Rosalie." They started laughing again and I just smile with fear on my face.**

**NPOV**

**We finally made it back to my home town or city. You see I grew up in Brooklyn and no matter what you say, part of my heart will always belong there. A small part cause Anthony have a big part with him. My family and I stayed in a hotel, cause the cops couldn't take a chance that one of Diesels men would find us and off us. So we stayed there. But off course I had a plan. **

**Anthony have arrive a day earlier, and we had already made plans for him to pick me up at the hotel. And bring me to my friend Erica place. I always found it funny that my two best friend who basically have the same name are gay. Lets forget about that for a moment, here Anthony and I am ready to go.**

**Eric POV**

**Once Anthony grab Nicole, we went straight to her friends Nicole house. Anthony stay in a car, while answer a call from one of his family member. They were getting to leave and would most like be here the day after tomorrow. So Nicole and I went to the front door, ring the door bell ring, When her friend Erica open the door.**

**She had a light brown complexion with piercing and tattoo on her arms. She couldn't be more than five two, with blond hair and dark brown eyes. She seem very pretty, but very bush. She didn't over do it with the piercing because there was only one over her right eyebrow. She was wearing a rock and roll t-shirt with some black pants and black boots. If I didn't no any better, she was dressing up like Eliza Duska, Faith, the cool and sexy slayer, from Buffy the vampire slayer. She was hot**

"**Oh my god, Sarah is that you."**

"**Yeah its me, but please don't tell any one I am here. Where your brother."**

"**He went out with his wife and kids."**

"**Oh yeah, How is Leah. Is she ok."**

"**She pregnant"**

"**Again, these two can't keep their arms off each other."**

"**Well, so who is your friend." Point at me**

"**That's Eric, and like you he is gay."**

"**And the guy in the car."**

"**That's my boyfriend, Anthony." she turn and look at him. He was getting out of the car when he started to stiff up. "Anthony I would like you to me Erica."**

**I don't know why, but Erica started to growl when she saw Anthony coming closer to her and I could see that he was doing the same thing to her. "What are you she ask." **

**Now I know I heard her right, she ask what he was. Could she know he wasn't completely human. "Your not a vampire cause I could hear your heart beat, but your not human."**

"**Yes, I'm human, not completely. I am half-human, half-vampire. And what are you, if I may ask."**

"**You can't tell from my smell. I am a werewolf."**

"**You can't, I know all the shape shifters from La Push, and I never seen you." He cut her off before she had a chance to say something. "Plus, I could smell Leah on you and in the house."**

"**Wait a minute." Nicole said "You're a werewolf, there's real werewolf in the world."**

**I could see that from what Nicole said, that something click in Anthony head "Your not from La Push, you're a child of the moon, I though your kind were extinct."**

"**There still some of us living around the world."**

**Nicole staring at Anthony "babe, werewolf are real and what is the child of the moon."**

"**Well there are two kinds of werewolf. One are shape shifters. There smaller than the typical werewolf, but they can transform at anytime. The other kind, like your friend over there are strong, faster and harder to kill then the ones I met, but they could only transform on a full moon."**

"**So that mean Leah is a werewolf from La Push." ask Nicole**

"**Yeah, she is the only female of her tribe that phase. And for a while she thought that something was wrong with her. But now I know she is here. I am pretty sure that one of the men in Erica life is her mate. Which could mean Leah, her mate, and her possible kids in danger."**

**The next thing I seen was Erica jump on Anthony, trying to take his head off. Unfortunately, she went pass Nicole and knock her out. "Nicole, wake up." "Look what you did, you kill her. That stop them on their track. **


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

I let E.J leave a day early so he could prepare for our arrival. He had to tell Emmett and Rosalie that we were coming and that we were bringing the Denali with us. Here I am in my car, with Bella, Jasper and Alice going to their house. I hope they would help us with our situation, cause we needed all the help in the world.

I drove up to the Denali and rang the bell. In a minute, Tinya answered the door. "Hey Edward, What are you doing here?"

"Tanya, we need your help. Yours and your coven."

"Edward, what wrong. What going on and Where is Anthony." On that part I heard Bella grawl. She never like Tanya, but when she found out that she was sleeping with our son, she just point blank hated her. She never got over it and I guess she never will.

"He's with his girlfriend. In New York.' She answered Tanya.

"Tanya, where is the rest of your coven."

"Carmen and Kate went hunting with Dorian and Eleazar took Vasilii in the woods to train him."

"I though your brother was dead Tanya. He die with your creator. And who on earth is Dorian"

"Vasilii Denali, my brother die many years ago. Vas Denali, my son, is being train by his 'UNCLE' And you could say that Dorian is his sister, by daugther, since I created them both"

"So you created two vampire and one of them have a gift. What kind of gift does he have."

"Well it's kind of funny, Val could start fire and control the fire he start. But he can be hurt by fire that is started by anyother way."

"How did you find them."

"Well, a couple of years ago, when I was with your son, I found a homeless kid living in the street. I took him home with me and kept him away from the rest of the coven. With everything that was going on lately, no one notice him here. But when Anthony left, last year, that's when Eleazar smell him and sense his gift. It took Val a while to realized that we were different, that we didn't age, or eat or go out on the sunlight. When we told him what we were, he wanted to be turn. I said no off course, but he kept asking."

"So when did you turn him Tanya." I ask her

"Well, one day he got really drunk, he was 17 at the time. He got in a car accident. He was in the passenger seat, and Dorian, his friend was driving the car. She doesn't drink so it would be safe for both of them, it was another drunk driver that cause the accident. The driver die instantly, but Val and his friend was still alive, barely. I turn him, and her the moment the doctor told me and her parents that they were not gonna make it. I wasn't sure if he live long enough for the venom to do its job, but he did. She almost die in the process, she was worst off than he was. But we took a page from your book Edward and I pump the venom straight into her heart."

"What happened after they were turn." Bella ask.

"I took them both under my wings. Fake their death and show them how we live our lives. Like most kids, they drive me crazy, but listen to what I have to say, they take my advise on matters on certain situation, but always fight me when they don't get their way. But Dorian prefers hanging out with Carmen, they act like sisters and Eleazer took Val under his wings.

"Why does he have that name" Alice ask.

"Well, he lost part of his memory in the accident. The only thing he remember was his life with us and not before. So when we told him his real name, which is James by the way, He ask to be name after one of us and Vasilii, was the name he chose. So that why he goes by now."

I heard to car approach the driveway and five people leaving their car. The door open and I saw the rest of Denali. Carmen and Katie and Eleazer look the same. Dorian and Vasilii look interested. Dorian had blonde hair with caramel eyes. She was in five two in height and light pale skin. Vas had dark gold hair with red eyes. He was in shape, but not to big, he was about my height and had my completion.

"Hey mom, who's the pretty boy", He ask Tanya.

"That's Edward, his wife Bella and his sister Alice."

"So he read mind, she's the shield, and she the psychic." Pointing at all of us when he said it.

"Something like that" Alice said "Hey Edward" Alice thought to herself, knowing very well I could hear her. "Edward, he's the one that turn Eric into one of us, that his mate." I noted my head up and down to show her that I was listening to what she was saying. This is going to be a long night, I though to myself.

NPOV

I woke up to the sound of Anthony beautiful voice, "Wake up, sleeping beauty, wake up."

"I though sleeping beauty woke up with a kiss from her prince, not his angelic voice."

He chuckle, "so my voice sound like an angle, I'm flattered."

"That very funny, get me up please."

"No, you should rest, you hit your head hard"

"I didn't hit my head, one of you two knock me out, which one was it." I could see Erica face on the floor when she came into the room. "Erica that was you. I always knew you had a mean right hook, but dam girl, that hurt."

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got so mad at what your boyfriend said about my family and our situation."

"What situation is that girl."

I saw Eric come into the room as Erica was getting ready to explain her situation. The one thing I knew about Eric is that he love gossip. He didn't spread them, but he love hearing it. "Well" she begin "there is only five pure werewolf left in the world. Me and my brother and three cousin in our mother side. We try to create more threw infection, but they don't live past a year, because vampire get to them quickly and killed them. So when Leah turn to a wolf in front off us doing the day and told us she was a shape shifter, we though our prayer were answer. The mixture of their DNA could create powerful offspring for our clain. Plus these kids are my nephew, so you could understand why I am extremely protective of them."

"I do, just don't jump the gun next time. I would like it if my old friend and my boyfriend get along."

"Sarah, are you serous, he is a vampire or something."

"He is only half-vampire, and I love him. Plus, do you know anyone who is brave enough to meet my family. So you know he love me."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes at me. I return the gester and we started laughing.

Afterward, I said my goodbye to my old friend and went back to the hotel. I wanted to stay and see Hector and his wife and kids, but I had to go. Anthony drove me back and then went back to his family. I hope everything will go well tomorrow.

Jacob POV

The drive was quite. But what do you expect when your son refuse to talk to his mother. It's not like I blame him, she hurt him really bad, but she had no choice. If she stayed, they would come and kill the whole tribe. But I know he miss her and so do I.

Right now, I am taking them to see Leah. I haven't seen her since the birth off her third child and I wanted to see my nephews. Everything seem to be ok with her, but considering the situation around her area I couldn't take the chance. Here I am driving to her driveway, taking my family to see my friend.

"Hey Leah, how have you been."

"Oh my god, Jacob Black, I am so happy to see you, and you too Billy Black." She look at Nessie and said "Reneesme"

"Nice to see you to Leah, didn't miss you much." Nessie said back to her

"So what going on Jacob, why are you here."

"Yeah, Hector, how have you been."

"Great Jacob, now please answer my wife." He always had a her back, that's why i knew she was a good choice.

"Ok, well, we are aware of the number of missing people and dead bodies and we have reason to believe that someone is creating new born vampire, for an army."

"So you and the Cullen are gonna work together again." Hector ask. Apparently Leah told her husband about to good old story about how we work together to kill vampires with other vampires.

"Yes, but they are also bringing their cousins the Denali, and I am only able to bring six wolf with me from the reservation."

"Why only six, Jacob, they should be more." Leah ask

"Well, only a few off us have the experience of killing vampires and we can't leave La Push unprotected. Plus the young ones haven't phase yet, so they can't protect our home. So I could only take six with me."

"Well we will fight, the new moon is in two days, we will be ready." Hector said

"No, that won't do, the Voltouri are being inform of the situation and if they come here, they will kill you, Leah and your kids. You have to leave now, to protect yourself. Plus Alice told us they would attack a week from today and the full moon will be gone by than."

"I'm not a coward Jacob Black." Hector growl

"I know that, but you need to protect your family. The faith of both our clans depends on your children up bringing. They are part of two strong legacy, they are very important and they are in great danger."

"Fined, we'll leave tomorrow." He shook my hand and show us the door.

Once outside Nessie ask, "Will he listen, will he leave."

"Yes, he would do anything he can to protect his family. Now lets go meet the rest of your family."

"My dad gonna kill you.' She said, while kissing me on the lips.

"It will be ok. Plus Bella my best friends and she will help your dad deal with the situation, hopefully." I took her the car, got her in and drove to the plaza. Hopefully everything will be ok.

When we got there, the hole Cullen clan was shock withthe fact that they were meeting my son for the first time. Not many people new about our son, but in the end everybody was happy with the new member of their clan.


	21. Chapter 21

Narrator POV

Everyone gather together. Everyone but Nicole. She couldn't make it because the cops that are protecting her family decided to tighten up security. Apparently, two of the other witness for the trial, were found murder at there safe house. So it was decided that they would have to move. Now, in Rosalie and Emmett hotel room in the Plaza, the Cullen were coming with strategies for the coming battle with their allies, which were the Denali coven and the wolves of La Push. Everyone was trying to come up with the best way to neutralized the new born defenses. Apparently these new born were better prepare for battle, than the one that Victoria created all those years ago.

Edward, Jacob, Eleazer and Anthony, was coming with the battle strategy. Trying to figure out the best place to place everybody at. It has already been decided that Bella would stay a the end of the line to use her shield to protect those who are fighting from mental attack, while Anthony would be in the front line, shielding everyone from any form of power attack. Emmett will be place with Alice, Carmen, Dorian, and Katie on the left side of the offense, while Jasper, Rosalie, Eleazer, Edward and Tanya would be place on the right side of the offense. Reneesme was place near Anthony so he could protect her and get Jacob mind focus on the battle. Jacob and his pack, which consisted of Quils, Seth and three unknown wolfs, will hide in the shadows and strike the new born from their rear. It was the best way to destroy their number without losing anyone on their side.

Everything seem to be going great. Everyone was getting along, especially Val and Eric. For some reason, they really hit it off and everyone could see that there was a lot of potential for a relationship in there. The two individual had their on feeling about their growing friendship. Eric though Val was cute, but was pretty sure he was straight and saw him as nothing more than a meal and a form of entertainment. While Val, however, saw Eric as a fun individual, who didn't see himself clearly. He like Eric a lot , and hope the fact that he was a vampire wouldn't scare him off to much.

Everything seem fined, until Alice gasp. Edward, being able to read her mind saw the vision in his head. "Alice, is what you seen accurate." She look at her brother and shook her head up and down. Edward was wary, what Alice saw change everything they counted on. They new their plan would work, but now they only had a couple of hours to implement to plan.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" Ask Bella. The first time her family and friend were fighting for their lives, she wasn't able to help the way she wanted to. The second time, she was the only one able to protect her family from mental attack from Jane and Alec. But this time it will be different. Alice and Rosalie thought her how to fight, so she was much more capable of taking care off herself. That why Eleazer decided to keep her away from Edward and her kids, she was to important in the fight to have her distracted.

"Alice saw the new born change their plans."

"So what are they planning to do." Ask Emmett.

"They are planning to attack, Nicole and her family in the woods tomorrow morning. No one will survive and we have to try to deal with the new born before they reach the cabin." Answered Edward

"How much time do we have dad." Ask Anthony

"Not much son, they on their way right now and we have to leave."

Cullen and their friends all left Eric with Terrance and made they way to the lobby. Everyone said their goodbye as if it was their final farewell and step into their car into the unknown,

Apov

I was actually scared, for the first time in my life. I was scared of the fight. I knew how to kill, that was nothing new to me. I wasn't scared for my family, cause I knew they could take care of themselves. I wasn't scared for Jacob pack, cause I knew he wouldn't let anything happened to them. I was only scared for Nicole. Her and her family, was near the battle and I didn't want her near the battle. I know I shouldn't focus on her in the battle field, but I couldn't help it. My dad try to convince me that everything will be ok, and that I will see Nicole again. I didn't believe him, but at least he try to make me feel better about this.

I saw everybody putting themselves in place. I was in the front line and my mom was on the back line. Nessie was right next to me and my family spread out in their position.

"In five, four, three, two, one" Alice counted down to the moment they would be coming. Alice told us that they would be at least twenty five new born coming threw this path, but only 17 made it threw. From the smell of the fire, I could tell that Jacob pack was able to kill couple of new born before they got to use.

I put my shield up and protected my family from all form of special attack. I took my sword that I still had from the time I served the Volturi. It had sharp blade but it was easy to carry. It was long with the Volturi symbol on it. I used it to cut these new born like they were nothing. It was easy for me , because I was used to it before. And to make things easier, Val used his fire power to burn the remain.

The rest of my family were doing a great job on their own. My dad and uncles had no problem destroying the new born, while my aunts showed no mercy to their enemies. Tanya coven was doing a great job on their own and before I knew it, Jacob and his pack came in the wear of our attackers, and he charge at the remain new born that was around us. There were a couple of them with special gift, but my shield and my mom shield prevent them from harming us. It was a simple kill.

And than I heard Jasper scream "Alice." A new born was over her and he was about to strike when Jasper came behind him and rip his head off. Normally no one will be shock with the fact Jasper kill a new born to save Alice, but the fact that he needed to shook everyone. Jasper had personally thought everyone, including me and except my mother, how to fight so he wouldn't have to worry so much about us. But when she was over powered by a new born, shook everyone to their core.

"Alice what happened, how did you let him get so close to you." Ask Jasper

"I had a vision, and Oh my God, Anthony." When I heard my name I came to her side. You see, before the battle, I ask Alice to keep an eye open for any treat to Nicole, while we were fighting.

"Yeah, Alice, what's going on."

"A very powerful new born, just kidnap Nicole."

"What, are you sure. What about her family." Ask my dad

"Her dad is hurt, but he still alive. He is in a coma and he will wake up in two days. Her mom is by his side and her brother is in the police station."

"SO only Nicole, she's the only one who is in danger."

"Anthony, you need to know something. The guy who kidnap her is old boyfriend Christ, and he is planning to turn her into a vampire."

"How did he know where to find her."

"He is also gifted. He see who ever he wants threw someone else eyes and he knew she was here the hole time. He also know how my power works, so that how he knew how to hide around my vision."

The moment she told me that I left and went straight to were the cabin was located. I call 911, on my cell before I got there. When I got there, I look over the area and saw her family. The med people came twenty minutes after I did and I they check the area. I look around the area, hoping to get a scent. I knew I wouldn't be able to locate the new born with his smell, but I will be able to located Nicole anywhere on earth. I sniff the area and made my way to where Nicole might be. There was no way I was gonna let a stupid new born hurt my girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Alice POV

The battle was over and we won, but the field smell like ashes. We were able to kill twenty-five new born without any of us being killed, but some of us got hurt, I was one of them. Jasper was on my side hovering over me, making sure that I was taken care off. Rosalie and Emmett was kissing each other passionately, the same way Bella and Edward kiss each other. Reneesme and Jacob were holding each other, while his pack look on, Eleazer and Carmon were making out, while the rest of the Denali look away, hoping to give them some privacy. I didn't see the point in that since we were all here, but I understood why everybody was acting the way we were.

After we left the field, we went straight to Emmett and Rosalie place so we could rest. Rosalie hug Terrance so hard that I could swear he was turning blue. Emmett was hugging her while she was hugging him. I could see how much peace my sister have finally found. She no longer envy those who had kids, cause she had one of her own. Edward and Bella was hovering over Billy. I could see how much they wanted to be with their grandson. It pain Reneesme that she kept them in the dark for so long. But like me, her parents understood why she did what she did. She will always regretted it, but it was for Billy safety.

All the Denali left and went back home. Before they left, Val and Eric exchange numbers. It was obvious that Eric love the intention that he was getting from Val. It made him blush every time Val smile and stare at him. "You don't see yourself clearly do you" That was Val favorite line that always got Eric tong tied. You see Eric couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Val could look at him as if he was the only person in the world. Val really found a connection with Eric, I hope Eric could see that.

Everything seem to be ok, until I had a vision. I saw Anthony being over power by more than one vampire. He was being tortured while Nicole was screaming, begging for them to stop. They didn't and than they cut him to peaces and burn it off. I saw my nephew death. A vision I wish I never had.

Edward stare at my direction when the vision was over. "How much time do we have before it happens." he ask me. I couldn't tell, it may be soon, it may be later. I thought to myself. "Ok then, do you know where Alice." I shook my head up and down.

I pick up the phone and called E.J "E.J, I know where she is. But could you wait until we get there."

"But Alice, he could kill her, I can't wait that long." Than I heard a scream. E.J hang up the phone before I had a chance to say something else.

"Edward we have to got. E.J know where she is and if we don't get there on time, he will be gone. We have to go now."

APOV

It doesn't where or how, but I could always tell where she is. I could tell were Nicole would be, whether if its cold or hot. If it's in the city or in the country, I could always tell. Eleazer came up with a theory behind it. You see, when I was with Tanya for those couple of month, Eleazer was the first person to notice that I was missing something. He couldn't put his hand on it, but he new that I wasn't happy with the relationship. Eleazer was a good friend and he was talented. He was able to realized that my mother and I were both shield. But my mother power only protected people from mental attack, while my protected from special attack. That means any one with a gift, except for Reneesme, cannot used their power around me or on me. That a cool power.

Eleazer theorized that since Nessie and I are twin, and we share the same blood, she is the only person who can get pass my shield. She is the only person who could enter my mind and share memories with me. I don't know if that true or not, but it seems that how it work.

However, when my father told him that he could only read my mind when I was around Nicole, Eleazer theorized that Nicole may have a power. If that was the case, than it should have been negated the moment she was around me, cause all powers work that way. Eleazer believe that since I feel so calm and comfortable around her, my shield goes down, and her gift, which is present when she is human, is activated. "What could be her gift?" I ask him.

He told me "from everything you told me. The fact that her two best friends are tied to the supernatural or will be tied to the supernatural in one way or another. And the fact that she was drawn to you and you to her, long before a relationship was form and how quickly you two seem to fit together, regardless of the fact that you two have not be together for very long. And finally the fact that she was drawn to this situation, beyond her control. I would say that your girlfriend, fiancé or wife, what ever term you prefer, she may be a link."

"A what?" I was confused. I never heard that term for a power before. My mom and I were called shield. My dad and sister were called mind, for obvious reasons. People like Eleazer were called trackers because the could track anyone anywhere, but a link, I never heard of one.

"A link is one off the wariest gift I ever heard off. And I mean heard off a lot of gift, but I never seen a vampire with this gift, and if she has it in human form, she will be incredible once she become a vampire."

I still was confuse.

"A link" He explain "is the ability to connect with anyone you want anywhere or be the connection between two people that wants to be connected. Let me explain. Since your shield is always up, I figure that Edward could never read your mind. But he said he only read it when she is near you. Same thing with Alice vision and Jasper emotion manipulation. Well they think its because you lower your shield when she is around you. But in reality, her gift past your shield and makes the connection for them. The feeling you have for this girl allows her gift to link you to anyone you want or vas versa. And if I'm right, you could link with just her and you would always know where she is."

So if what Eleazer told me about Nicole and I was true, I decided to concentrate and try to find her before anything happened to her. I was able to locate her in this empty warehouse (how original), where I could see that people were waiting for me. I got a phone call and it was Alice. She was trying to warn me, but it was to late, I heard her scream and I ran in.

"Well, so you must be the famous Anthony I heard so much about." In front of me sitting in a chair was Nicole. She had blood dripping from her face. It wasn't much, but I could feel the venom forming in my mouth. To the left of her was a pale blond hair vampire, near a crazy red hair. If I didn't know any better, I could swear I was looking at James and Victoria. The way my mother describe them to me, I would swear they were standing right in front off me.

However, the red head was a guy and the blond was a girl. To the right of her, there was a another blond, but she was strawberry blond, like Tanya, but her hair was cut short. There were also two other male vampire. One had pure black hair, with red eyes. He big in size and well in shape. The other vampires called him Trevor. He seemed to be the one in charge. The other vampire, I seen him before. When Nicole told me the truth about her past, she showed me a picture of Christ. He was a little taller than her, skinny, he had green hair and blue eyes. Green hair obviously not his real color, cause now his hair purple. "Let her go, I said."

"Sure, that gonna happened." the blond female said.

I push her to the side and try to get to Nicole at my best speed. I got to her, but I was drag off of her by one of the vampire, I wasn't sure which one.

When I got back up, Nicole was on the floor, trying to undo the knot that was holding her on the chair. I punch the blond chick and push her out the way, while the red hair attack me from the back. Second chick jump in and over powered me. I put my self on my back and kick them off of me. I got back up and try to run to her again , when Christ grab me. He threw me to the window and then convince his friends to used his gift on me.

The thing that suck about being around her, is that I naturally lower my shield. So gift like this one could effect me. It turn out that the red hair boy have the power to make you feel every physical pain you ever had. I mean from a small scratch to getting stab with a sword, every pain. And since I have been at war, I felt all those pain, all over again.

The strawberry blond in the other hand, could make the trama that I experience with these pain come again. So I was once again, bleeding all over the floor. Every cut I got reemerge, and if I didn't do something soon I knew I would die.

NPOV

Kept screaming, begging them to stop, but they didn't . No they continue torturing him. Christ have really become the monster I feared. He was doing for no other reason then jealously. You see I told Christ that I was happy to see him, but I didn't feel the same way about him anymore. It turn out he already new that I was in love with Anthony, and the whole attack in the woods and the cabin was a plow to get me away from my protectors. And now I am watching the man I love die in front of me, no it couldn't be, it can't end this way, it can't.

Then they came. Rosalie and Alice pulled the two girls off of Anthony and started dragging them to the corner. Emmett and Jasper went on and face the red hair vamp and the leader on their own and Reneesme freed me from where I was. I saw Bella and Edward were hovering over Anthony. He was bleeding and it didn't seem that his injury was healing as fast as if should be, vampires and half-breeds should heal very quickly.

I race to his side, I wanted to know what was going on. "Edward, what wrong, why isn't he healing? I thought your kind heal quickly."

"We normally do" Edward told me "But he was already injured from the fight before. So he didn't have a chance to recover. He came straight after the fight to save your life. So"

"So he needs to feed to recover from those injury." I look around and saw a glass on the floor. I cut my arms and came closer to Anthony. He was pushing his head away, but his eyes I could tell from his eye color that he wanted my blood.

APOV

I knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to feed me and keep me alive so my injuries would heal. I resisted, I try to force my head away from her direction, but she came closer. She put her arms on my lips and some of her blood felt into my mouth. The taste was incredible, every part of my being got excited. Every part of me felt alive, I haven't have human blood for so long, and Nicole taste, I couldn't help my self. It tasted so good, she tasted so good. Oh I never had a blood that was so great, I couldn't stop."E.J you need to stop, you gonna kill her if you don't" My father told me.

"Sweetheart, you need stop." My mom told me. She put her arm on my shoulder and slowly pull me off of Nicole. I saw Nicole in my arms, so lifeless, so cold. She felt dead in my arms. Oh Nicole.


	23. Chapter 23

NPOV

You know what they say is true. When you die, your life flash right before your eyes. I saw my entire life flash before me. I saw my life, how it was, how it change and how the people in my life effected it. I saw my parents, how they love each other, how they love me. I also saw my brother, and our relationship. Personally we are weird. I mean we never fought, we never argue, we just hang out and had fun. I saw my family in a flash, and I could honestly say I never regretted being part of this family. Being able to part of this world with them by my side. I thank god everyday for them.

I also saw Eric and Erica, my two crazy friends. They were cool and I enjoy being around them. They made this life bearable. I also saw the Cullen, my future family. I saw how much they love me and how much I love them.

The last person I saw was Anthony. His golden eyes, his brown hair, his red lips, how much I love him. Come on, I just let him feed on me for good sake. If that wasn't love I don't what is.

"Sarah wake up sweetie, Sarah" I heard the voice in my head. I think I heard it a thousand time when my dad had to wake me up to go to school. I remember how good he smell in the morning, how his breath always smell like milk chocolate in the morning.

"Dad, were am I. What happened." I ask him. The truth is I didn't want to know. I was in to much pain from what happened to care.

"Well, Anthony found you at the warehouse and he brought you to the hospital. You lost a lot of blood so they had to give you some blood transfusion. You also had some broken bones, so you better rest."

"Where mom and Junior."

"Your mom and your brother are in the cafeteria, getting something to eat with Anthony sister and her husband."

"Were is Anthony, dad where is he?" I ask him

"He's over there sleeping. He hasn't left the hospital since he got here." my dad said.

"Thank god I called him." I wasn't sure what lie Anthony told my day, but I knew I had to come up with something convincing.

"Why did you call him, and why is he here."

"I don't know, I was scared and hearing his voice calm me down, so I called him. And his brother-in-law have family here, so that why he is here." I hope I lied well, cause that was the only excuse and reason I could think of for him being here.

"Well that was the same thing he said."

"Dad, could you get mom and the others, I want to be alone with Anthony for a little while." My dad kiss me on my forehead and left.

Anthony was on my side the second the door closed. "you are a really good liar and you and I think a like."

"So the story I came up with is what you told him, who would figure. Why did my dad call me Sarah anyway."

"Well your dad told me the truth about the situation, not knowing I already knew. Plus with this Diesel guy in jail, they think there is a very good chance that you will have your old life back.""What, no. It can't happened, I won't let it happened."

"Relaxed, my dad read your dad mind and your dad like his life in Alaska, your hole family does, so they gonna go back to it." His smile change into a frown and than he said "Nicole I am so sorry for putting you in here"

"Anthony it was my choice. I choose to let you drink my blood to save your life. Don't worry about it."

"Nicole, I didn't think I was strong enough to stop. I could off killed you."

"But you didn't. You were strong enough."

"Only because my parents stop me before it was to late. If they didn't stop me you would have been. You would've been died." He told me.

"Anthony, please listen. I had to give you blood. If I didn't you would have died and I couldn't let that happened. Its over now, so let move on." I could still see how worried he was about the hole situation, so I decided to change the subject, or a least change the mood. "So do I taste as good as I smell."

He started to laugh "No, you taste ten time better." We started to laugh after that.

"So what happened to the other vampires that kidnap me." I ask him

"All of them, except for Christ, were killed." He gave me a worry look. "Don't worry, I won't let him anywhere near you, I kill him first."

"Why were you so injured in the first place." I ask him

"We were in a fight with new born. It took my whole family and some wolves, to deal with the situation. Oh by the way Nessie says thank you."

Reneesme have never like me, so what could I have done, for her to thank me. "For what."

"Apparently, you convince her to fight for the man she loved, and now he and her are together with their child." I was shock, she was pregnant. I was happy for her. "She not pregnant. She can't get pregnant anymore. She had the child 13yrs ago, his a teen, part wolf, part vamp, part human. His phasing form is unique and he is very powerful."

I was shock with the news that she had a child. "Listen, there's plenty of time for all that, just go to sleep and we will talk more about later." He kiss me on my forehead and left the room. I went back to sleep and dream about him, once again.


	24. Chapter 24

NPOV

I can't believe this. I can't believe that I just left my comfortable home to drive all the way to Fork so I could figure out if my whole life is about to change. I mean in comparison to everything I have been through for the last couple of months, it nothing, but this will not only change my life but change the life of my husband. Ring, ring "Hello, Eric is that you."

"Yeah, Nicole, listen I got your message and I am on my way to Forks, I'll be there by tomorrow morning." Eric said.

"Thanks. I can't wait to see you. You haven't told Val have you." I ask him.

"No, he doesn't know. He went hunting with his family, and I told him I needed to visit the wolf pack in La Push, so he doesn't know. What about your husband, Nicole?"

"He went to Rome with his family, well the male member of his family, I think Alice and Bella are on their way to Forks." I told him

"Well sweetheart, you need to get ready, because in a couple of days you're about to found out if you and Anthony are about to be parents." And there it was, the words that I never wanted to here "Parenthood".

Maybe I should start from the beginning. You see I am no longer Nicole James or Sarah Price. No that part of my life has changed forever. I am now Sarah Nicole Olivia Cullen, but most people think my last name is Swan, since I married Anthony.

As you well know, Anthony have ask me to marry him before we went to New York to deal with the trial, and I accepted. Well after a while, and a lot of life and death situation, I finally married him.

We got married on Christmas day a year after he propose. Nessie and Erica were my bridesmaids and my mother was the maiden of honor. Edward was Anthony best man and Emmett and Jacob were brooms men. Carlisle officiated and everybody had fun.

I had a chance to meet Tanya face to face. She was very beautiful and I could see why her and Anthony were together for a while, but he choose me and the love that we had was incredible.

Another thing that should be mention is the fact that Anthony and I graduated a semester early. Apparently, we acquired enough credit to graduate early, and with our S.A.T score, we were able to go to Dartmouth a semester early. We only took, introduction classes so we wouldn't have to take them when we register properly.

Anthony and I stayed off of campus, in our own little place. It was actually the Cullen small house that they own here. It was small, simple and private. We invited the family, for visit or we visited them when we could, but we mostly kept to ourselves.

In addition to that. We practice safe sex religiously. I mean, when Bella told me the thing she went through when she was pregnant with the twins, oh my God. I don't think I could ever go through that. So we used birth control and condoms every time we did it. Except for once.

You see I went to this stupid college party to blow off some steams. I was so frustrated with all the exams I was taking. So I went to a party and I got drunk. No don't worry, I didn't sleep with a stranger, I am not that stupid, or crazy. Instead I went back home and seduce my husband. Anthony was frustrated himself and he didn't think about protection or birth control when we did it. We just let our passions take over.

After that night I started feeling sick. I threw up all the time, ate the weirdest food and slept more often than I usually did. And that was only after one week from that night. Anthony notice, but I convince him that it was because of stress that I was having with my finals. That was a lie, but he shouldn't know that I might be pregnant. He has enough things to worry about.

So here I am now. In front of Charlie Swan house, getting ready to go inside. He said it was ok for me to stay with him for a couple of days. He wasn't going to be there and Sue was spending the weekend at La Push to deal with some things, so I had the house to myself. Well for now, cause tomorrow, my whole world will change.

I went inside and went straight to Bella old room or should I say Little Billy room. You see when ever Jacob son Billy spend time with Charlie he would sleep in Bella old room, well now his new room. I unpack my stuff and went to the bathroom. I turn on the water, put the soap in the water and undressed myself. I enjoy a long bobble bath myself. I was planning to relax no matter what.

As I layed in the bathtub, I started thinking of all the things that could happened. I started thinking about how that baby would look like. I started wondering if the baby would need blood like his or her father or will the baby be more like me and eat normal food. I also started thinking of names. If it was a boy, little Edward or Edward Anthony Mason Cullen the third, would definitely be his name, after his father and grandfather. But if it was a girl, it needed its own name. "How about Elizabeth Olivia Cullen, would you like that?" I ask my child As I look at my stomach.

"Congratulation. Apparently, there is going to be a new Cullen. I wonder, is it gonna be special as his or her father." the stranger said.

"Who the hell are you." I ask the stranger.

"Don't worry. You should get dress and do it quietly, you don't want to get me mad. When I get mad, people start feeling pain." I started feeling so much pain. I started screaming, I couldn't understand where it was coming from. "Ok, now that I made my point, lets go." I got dress and went with her. I didn't know where I was going, but hopefully Alice would, and she will tell Anthony as soon as possible.

Jasper POV

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, E.J and I, went to Rome to give an audience to Stefan and Vladimir. They were the leader of the Roman Coven and they were basically at war with the Volturi coven. They had their own army, their own people and their own city for their people. They also had they own rule that their people had to follow, such as keep their identity a secret and stuff.

"Ok Stefan and Vladimir, you call us here. How can we help you." Carlisle ask. HE had to be the one that had to deal with this situation. He was the most calm and most respected member of our family.

"Well Carlisle. As you know trouble time is on it way for our kind. And sides would have to be chosen." Stefan said.

"This trouble time your talking about is the coming war between you and the Volturi." Carlisle said. Both Stefan and Vladimir knotted their head in agreement. "Well, you must understand that we have no interest in this war of yours." Carlisle stated.

"Well, you just want to make sure that none of the Cullen will interfere in this war." Stefan said, looking at my nephew. It was no big secret that EJ have been part of the Volturi army. But he left that part of his life behind. He was focusing on his family and his new life.

"So we are clear." Carlisle said. "No member of my family will be part of the war, and this war will not affect our lives."

"Yes Carlisle, you will have no problem from us." Stefan said.

Carlisle said goodbye and we were on our way home. "Why did they want to make sure that we didn't take part in the war." EJ ask.

"Well son, because we have multiple ally, they are afraid that if we choose a side in the war, who ever we choose against will loose." Edward said.

"So they want to make sure. I see." E.J said.

After the meeting, we decided to head back home. Alice have already told me that she had a vision of Eric heading to Fork to see Nicole. She didn't know why Nicole was in Fork, but she new that she couldn't see her anymore, and that worry her.

So with all the information that I knew, I convince my nephew to come to Fork with us, without telling him that her future wasn't clear. I just hope we made it in time.

Eric POV

I went straight to Charlie house the moment I got to Forks. I used the key that was under the matt and open the door. When I went in, I look around the house to see if Nicole was there or if she was just sleeping. Instead all I found was her bags opened, and the tub filled was water. "She not here." Alice said behind me.

"Omg Alice. What are you trying to do, kill me?" I said.

"I'm sorry, it just that when I wasn't able to see Nicole anymore, I got worried. So we came here the moment we had a chance." She told me.

"And what about Anthony and the others. Are they own their way." I ask.

"Yeah, they should be here in twenty minutes, so just calm down. Beside we have bigger things to worry about" Alice said.

"Like, what." I ask.

"Jane was here I can smell her all over Nicole stuff. I am pretty sure she took Nicole with her." Bella said.

"Jane, Jane. You mean Jane. That psycho vampire little girl who love torturing people with her power. She is a psycho bitch and you know that Nicole is not protected from her power the same way Bella was or is, i don't know." I said.

"We know that Eric. The moment EJ get here, we will go to Italy and get her back" Bella said.

"You have to go to Italy now. If you don't Nicole and the baby will be in danger."

"The what, She what. Wait Eric did you just say that Nicole is pregnant?" Anthony ask me as he appear out of no where.

"I said nothing." I said. "No you said that Nicole was pregnant." He retorted. "Come on, man, please don't do this, I can't break a promise." I said. Anthony started to growl and I gave in. "Ok, Nicole thought that she might me pregnant."

"She might me. So she doesn't know for sure." he ask.

"Well she think she is cause, she been sleeping a lot, having weird dreams, eat weird food and getting fat." I said. From the expression I gather from them, it didn't sound like they believe that she was pregnant. I mean Bella had the same system that Nicole did when she was pregnant, so it should be obvious right. But they didn't believe me, so I had to tell them that one thing that would prove my statement. "She also drank one of Anthony red bottle that he keep in the freezer." I told them.

"She did what. She drank one of those bottle. Are you sure?" He ask me.

"Yeah, she drank the whole bottle." I told them.

"EJ, what was in those bottle that Nicole drank. Why are you so worried." Bella ask.

"It was a bottle of blood mom. I usually keep a couple of extra one in the house in case I can't go hunting and I need blood in a hurry. It was Nicole idea." Anthony said.

"Eric, did you say that Nicole was started to show." Carlisle ask. I must've not pay attention, because I didn't realized that all the Cullen were here together. Carlisle was here with Esme, Emmett was here with Rosalie and Terrance, Alice with Jasper and Edward with Bella. The only person that wasn't here was Nessie. She most likely didn't know that her family was in town.

"Yeah, she said she started showing, why do you ask?" I said.

"Carlisle, you don't think its possible. I mean the father is EJ, it shouldn't be possible." Edward said.

"Well it all fit son, the rapid growth, the need for blood and her other system, it all fits." Carlisle said.

"What all fits." I ask, and than I turn to Anthony and I figure it out. Nicole, Anthony and I always thought that when she get pregnant, the baby will be more human than vampire. I mean that make sense right. One full human and a half-human should have a baby that is more human than anything else. But somehow it didn't work that way. Somehow Anthony and Nicole were having a half-vampire/ half-human baby. And if what they said about Bella pregnancy was true, then she was in trouble.

Bella almost die given birth to her kids. The only reason why she survive was because Carlisle was monitoring her pregnancy practically from the beginning and Edward turn her into a vampire right after she gave birth. But Nicole won't have that chance I mean she was already two weeks along, so that would mean she was halfway along. That also mean that her life was in great danger. "Wait, if everything you say is true, than the baby inside of her could be killing her right now." Anthony said.

"So when are we leaving." I ask.

"Were leaving in an hour to Italy. You however need to stay here and tell Nessie and the pack. You need to stay here under their protection, in case any of the Volturi guards are here." Carlisle said.

"Why can't I go." I ask

"Cause your human and they don't like it when human know our secret. Plus they are not to happy with us right now and it is too dangerous for you to be around us. So you need stay here ok." Carlisle said.

The Cullen said goodbye to me and left. I went back to my car and went straight to the reservation. I wanted to go with them, but I knew they would be able to deal with the situation better, without any complication. I hope they would be safe.


	25. Chapter 25

**FORK**

The moment the Cullen left, Eric went straight to La Push to inform Nessie on what was going on. She needed to know that her brother went to Italy to deal with the Royal family in Italy. She needed to know that Nicole was pregnant, and that was why her whole family was in danger. She needed to be informed.

Eric made it to Jacob Black home, where Nessie was helping her son with his homework. Nessie have been living on the Reservation ever since her and Jacob got married. They got married during the summer and their wedding was much bigger than that of Anthony and Nicole. Their wedding was the biggest event in years. They had a lot of flowers, white doves, and other stuff. The groom men were all wearing black and white, and the girls were wearing peach dressing. Nessie was wearing a dress that was a combination of Bella wedding dress and Sarah Black dress. Nessie wanted to respect both her mother and her mother-in-law.

The bridesmaid were Leah, Alice, Rosalie and Nicole, while the groom men were Seth, Quil, Embry and Carlisle. The maiden of honor was Anthony. He is the only person that Nessie trusted more than anybody in the world. The best man was Bella. She is Jacob best friend, and she is Nessie mother. It fitted well together.

Carlisle officiated and Edward was the one that walk Nessie down to Jacob. The wedding ceremony didn't last long and everybody cheer when they were pronounce man and wife. After the ceremony finish they had the party. Everybody dance, ate, and stuff. After the wedding, Nessie and Jacob went to their honeymoon.

All this stuff happened last summer. But this summer, things would be different. Nessie and Jacob wouldn't be able to enjoy their one year anniversary. No, they would have to deal with the new danger that their family was now going to face.

"Ok. Eric, why are you here." Nessie ask. She just told her fourteen year old son to go up to his room and finish his homework. She then turn her attention to Eric. "So what up?"

"Ok, first sorry that I disturb you and second let me tell you the whole story from the beginning to the end ok. No interruption" Eric said.

"Fined." She retorted.

"Ok here it goes. Nicole thought that she might be pregnant so she came here to deal with the situation. If she was pregnant, than she was planning to tell Anthony here, the place he was born, if he wasn't, than they could just enjoy themselves for a couple of days. But Nicole turn out to be pregnant, and the Volturi found out she was pregnant before she knew for sure and they took her to Italy." Eric said.

"So your telling me the Volturi have Anthony wife and his child in their posession. That not good." Nicole said.

"Yeah, unfortunately, there more. You see base on her pregnancy system, it seems that her pregnancy is the same as Bella pregnancy system. You see Carlisle believe that Anthony and Nicole baby is going to be the same as you and your brother. And since she is two week along, they are pretty sure that the baby is gonna kill her without proper medical attention." Eric said.

"So were are they now." Nicole ask.

"Isn't it obvious, they went to Italy to get Nicole back" Eric said. At that moment, Jacob came back from another meeting. The pack just wanted to make sure that everything was ok, and everything was running smoothly. However the moment he saw his wife face, he knew differently. "Nessie, what's going on." Jacob ask her.

"It's my family, they went to Italy to save Nicole. You see she is pregnant and her life is in great danger." Nessie said.

"Well is there anything we could do to help them." Jacob ask.

"Yes there is. If I knew my brother, he wants me to go to South America. There is someone there who is able to help the situation." She said.

"Who are you talking about." Eric ask.

"It a girl that I met a while back. She is gifted and she is able to help us with this situation. But I have to go to South America by myself. Her coven live there and they to stay hidden, away from the Volturi sight, so I have to go now." Nessie said.

"Well I am going with you and there is no way I am leaving you alone. So lets go." Jacob went upstairs and took a bag. He pack some of his stuff and some of his wife stuff. He came back downstairs and went to his car and waited for his wife. "Nessie, let go."

Nessie knew it was a losing battle, so she said goodbye to Eric, told him to call the Denali so they know about the situation and went with her husband to the airport. They left with the hope of finding the person they needed on time.

**Italy**

The Cullen were on a plane all headed to Italy. "Everything is going to be ok son." Edward told his worry son.

"Dad, how could you know that everything will be ok. I mean the Volturi have my wife, she is pregnant and I am pretty sure that they wouldn't provide her the medication that she needs to survive the pregnancy. They are gonna let her die." Anthony told his father.

"Son, we will do everything in our power to save your wife and child." Edward said.

"Did you know that she wanted to give me a son. She wanted me to have my own little Edward Cullen, the same way mom made you a dad. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do. I am gonna kill them all if anything happened to her." Anthony told his father.

"Calm down son, we will get there on time." Edward said.

"Dad, what if it was mom, what if she was the one whose life was in danger?" Anthony ask his father.

"There was a time that my life was in danger. But your mother, a human at the time, race against the clock to save me. She was almost killed and she knew she would've of die if it didn't work out, but she still came for me, and well you know the rest." Edward said.

"So you understand why I am scared. Mom had Alice to protect her, Nicole is by herself and she has the baby to worry about. These situation are different and they don't look good in my end." Anthony and his father finish their conversation in that note at the moment the plain descend on the platform. The moment they were clear from all custom the Cullen grab two cars and race to the Volturi palace. Hoping they would be able to save the new member of their family.

**In the Volturi Palace**

"We put her in the coma in your request my lord." One of the vampire told Aro.

"What was wrong with her. Why was she screaming so much. Was it Jane." Aro ask his subject

"No my lord. I do not think so. I believe that the creature growing inside of her is killing her from the inside. Plus I have realized that Jane gift seems to back fire on her whenever she tries to used it on the girl. I believe that baby may be protecting her." the vampire told his master.

"Did you provide the blood that she ask for. Is she drinking it." Aro ask.

"Yes my lord. She drink the whole cup." the vampire told his master.

"Why do you care so much about this human and her abomination.?" ask Marcus

"Well if you remember, the 'abomination' as you call it is a Cullen, a member of Carlisle coven." Aro said.

"So what's your point." Marcus responded.

"Well my friend if you remember, the last time a Cullen gave birth to an 'abomination' was Isabella Cullen and she gave birth to twins Reneesme and Edward junior, two very gifted half-breed." Aro said.

"Yes and what your point." Marcus ask.

"My husband is trying to tell you that this woman is carrying Edward junior child or Anthony if you prefer. This child will most likely be talented as its father and we need a power like that in our army." Sulpicia, Aro wife said.

"The father is a half-breed and the mother is completely human, what makes you think that the child would be any use to us." Marcus ask.

"The child is a half-breed like its father. All of the system of hers pregnancy point to it." The vampire doctor said.

"If that true, than the child will most likely have that same gift as its father. I now understand why we need the child." Marcus said.

"To bad you won't keep it. I am taking my wife and child with me." Anthony stated to the Volturi leaders. The leaders he himself once serve as a solder in their army.

"Carlisle my old friend. I am happy to see you. Unfortunately I wish it was on better circumstances" Aro said.

"Me to my friend. But I am here to retrieve my granddaughter and her child with my family." Carlisle said.

"Well we can't let you do that. You see we believe that the child is gifted, and we need to care for it so it could grow up and be useful." Aro said.

"NO, you want to raise it and train it to kill for you, the same way I did all those years ago. But I won't let you. I am taking my wife and child with me right now" Anthony said. At that moment Demetri, Jane and Alec appeared and started attacking. Bella was able to shield her family from Jane and Alec gift, while Jasper was using his power to make Jane and Alec sob. Emmett, however, was dealing with Demetri hand to hand. They were evenly match, so there was no winner. "Sulpicia, my lady, I have save your life and the life of your sister, (meaning Athenodora, Caius wife), so please give me a chance to save my wife life." Anthony pleaded.

"Well, let us think about it. Let us talk about it." Sulpicia said. She and the other member of the Volturi came together and started talking among themselves. After a few minutes Sulpicia face the Cullen and said "We are sorry, your coven have grown to much and we have decided to lower your numbers. The child that she is carrying will be part of our group, and we will take Edward, his mate and Alice."

"The hell you will" Carlisle stated. This was ther first time since any of the Cullen met Carlisle has he ever said anything bad to any one. "This will not do. We will not sacrifice any member of our family for your cause." He continue.

The Volturi council talk among themselves to discuss the situation. While this happen Demetri summon the rest of the guards and surrounded the Cullen. The moment Marcus say 'kill them', the guards attack.

Bella put her shield up, while Emmett deal with Demetri, and the rest of the Cullen dealt with the rest of the guards. Jane tried to attack Bella so they could lower the Cullen defenses, but Anthony caught up to her and used one of the sword that he stole from the other guards and cut her head off. He than cut the rest of her body to peaces and burn her off. The battle stop the moment the Volturi realized that Jane was dead.

"What have you done" Marcus said.

"I was protecting my mother. And now were leaving." Anthony took Nicole sleeping body and ran to the cars with the rest of his family. "Why aren't they following us" Anthony ask.

"Because they are planning to kill us all." Carlisle said. "But since they don't know were we live, they don't know where to attack us." He continue.

"We need to get back to Forks. We have the wolf pack, and Reneesme, it's the best place to mount an offense." Edward said

"Then we need help, we need allies. But we cannot ally ourselves with the Roman Coven. If we don't then their will be an all out war. We need to fined a way to deal with this situation without going to war." Carlisle said.

"I have an idea, but it all depends on my son." Bella said.

"What your plan mom." Anthony answer her.

"First, Carlisle how much time do we have before the baby is born." Bella ask.

"If the Volturi say is true, we only have fourteen days before we are able to take the baby out of her safely." Carlisle stated.

"Than, if we could get all our old friends to come to our aids and witness the birth of Anthony and Nicole baby, than maybe they will stand with us, and the Volturi will back down." Bella said.

"That's a risky move, but it might work. Ok mom lets do it." Anthony said.

"Ok than. Let me call the Denali's and tell them the plain. While the rest of us go fined our old friends." Edward said.

Like that, the Cullen separated. Emmett and Rosalie took a flight to Paris, France, while Jasper and Alice when to Africa to get the vampires they new there. Bella and Edward when to Australia to get there friends there. While Anthony went back to Fork with his Grandparents and his wife. They all left with hope in their hearts.


	26. Chapter 26

_The Cullen Place_

There was no noise in the Cullen place. The big house that Carlisle bought for his family was practically empty except for two people who were hanging out in the living room. One of these individuals had a heart beat and had blood pumping in his vain. The other wanted his lover blood to drink, but he was fighting every impulse in his body to do the deeds. You see this individual love his human lover so much that the thought of hurting him in anyway would send him on a downward spiral. That was why the two lover were arguing.

"Why can't I fight with you Val, give one good reason?" Eric ask his lover.

"You' re human and you won't be able to stand up against the Volturi soldiers. Just leave it alone." Val told his human lover.

"Well if you feel that way, than turn me into one of you and I will be strong enough to fight against them. You know it's gonna happened anyway, Alice saw it. " Eric said.

"You know my terms, if you want me to do it." Val said.

"I know, you won't turn me into a vampire until I marry you first. I get that." Eric said.

"There's more. I won't turn you until you marry me first, be with me as human. I want to make love with you as we are vampire and human. I want to feel your warm skin under my cold one. Eric I want you. And beside,**__**you won**_'t _**marry me if all the Cullen aren't with us. They were your family first and you want them there to see us get married. And, you want Nicole to stand by your side as a witness. She's your best friend and you don't want to get married without her." Val told his lover.

"You forget, I also don't want to get married without our family there either. I mean I will become a Denali, so I think all our family should be there. So I guest your right." Eric said.

"So it is agreed. We won't get married until all our family is together to witness our commitment to each other." Val said.

"I get that, but where are we gonna commit ourselves to each other and were am I gonna change." Eric ask Val.

"Edward and Bella have their own personal place on this land, we could do it there." Val said. "So it's agreed, we get married first, be with me and then I will change you."

"Fined you win." Val was about to come in and give Eric a kiss before Eric stop him. "Hey did you prepare the bed for Nicole when she come tomorrow."

"_Yeah, yeah, everything is ok. We got everything set up for Nicole and her situation. Now can we get back to what we were doing, please." Val about to go for another kiss._

"_Hey if you want to wait until we get married, you need to stop, because it is getting really, really, really hard for me agree to those terms when you are so close to me. So we need to stop, and I need to go to sleep. I actually sleep at night remember." Eric told Val. And like that, the two lovers went upstairs and went to bed. Eric slept, while Val watch him sleep._

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_It has been a week since Carlisle, Esme and Anthony have return from their trip from Italy. Eric and Val had already prepare the room that Nicole needed to stay in for the rest of her pregnancy. The machine were attach to Nicole and it was used to monitor her and her baby. For now everything seem to be ok, but since Nicole was in a coma, no one knew for sure if she was in pain or not, or if anything that Carlisle was doing was helping her out._

_While Carlisle was monitoring Nicole pregnancy, many of the Cullen have return from their trips. The first to return was Emmett and Rosalie. Their friend were happy to be back and to be witness to the birth of the new Cullen. They were also happy to see Terrance Hale Cullen, Rosalie and Emmett son. He have gotten much bigger and much more healthier. He was walking and talking now and he brought great joy to the family. Even though he was a human surrounded my vampires, he was still safe, because all the vampires knew that if anything ever happened to this child, Rosalie will kill each and every one of them._

_The second group to come came with Alice and Jasper. Some of the coven members from Africa wanted to see Renesmee and Anthony again. Especially the coven that originated from the Amazon. Zafrina, wanted to spent more time with Edward and Bella twins, and she wanted to see, if the child was as gifted as it was claimed. You see some how, rumors spread that the child that Nicole was carrying was able to protect its mother from inside the womb. As a result, many vampire wanted to test that theory, test their gift against the baby, to see if it was true._

_Edward and Bella came home last. They came with new vampires to add to their cause. Bella came with a coven that consisted of a man and his three children. His name was Victor, and he created two daughters, Victoria, his actual daughter that he had when he was human, and Nemesis, his adapted daughter. He also adapted her brother Genesis. They weren't vegetarian vampires like the Cullen, but they respected life and only attack individuals that kill others. They only went after criminals._

_Edward himself went came back with three nomads vampires. These vampires were all gifted and had the same creator. Jacqueline, was gifted with the ability to understand any creature at any level. She was able to relate to anyone, and if she wanted to, she could make them do what ever she wanted. Maxwell, was gift with the ability to freeze anyone to the point of ice. The last vampire was Lucas. He was gifted with the opposite ability as Maxwell. He heat up his body and urn anyone. He was Maxwell mate. Jacqueline was consider there sister. All three of them had the same creator, who turn out to be the same vampire that created Alice. Apparently, their creator only turn these individual into vampire to save their lives. But he was able to raise his two 'sons' and 'daughter' and turn them into vegetarian vampires. He was killed before he could care four his fourth child. _

_While the vampires were coming together for the birth of the new Cullen, Quil, Seth and Embry all left their pack. They were order by Jacob Black to retrieve their lost brothers and reunite against the common treat. The Volturi were becoming to dangerous, and they were treating the way of life for the people at La Push. In addition to that, with so much vampire in one place, the pack new it would be a matter of time before the young ones would phase and there would soon be more wolves._

_These were the key players. Everybody were getting ready for what was coming. The Cullen knew that if the Volturi back down, than everything will be ok. But if they choose to fight, than life could be lost, and Carlisle would wish to end this in a note without any blood lost. But he knew his chance weren't good._

_**Four Day before the Birth**_

_Renesmee and Jacob Black were racing against time to get to the airport. They have found who they were looking for and they hope that they will make it in time. "I hope we make it, cause if we don't Nicole will die and my brother will never forgive himself for putting her in this situation." Nessie told her husband and companion. The companion that were coming with her to Fork to save her sister-in-law._

"_Don't worry. If everything you say is true. We will make there in time and everything will be ok. Have faith my love. We got her and she will be able to help you family." with that Jacob kiss his wife of one year and they rush to the airport to get home_

_**The Birth**_

_The twenty-eight day was coming up and everybody were waiting for the big birth. Emmett had said up three cameras in the room and connected them to three big screen around the house so everybody could witness the birth. Anthony was studying his grandfather books again, so he know how to perform a C-section properly. Anthony wanted to brings his child into the world the same way his father did for him and his sister. But Anthony wanted his sister by his side. He wanted her to witness the birth of his child so she could see and understand the gift that Nicole was giving him._

_Anthony wanted to think more about it, but the time came. He turn on the cameras and move toward a sleeping Nicole. He took the knife that Carlisle prepare for the situation and started cutting and making a circle around her stomach. In a matter of minutes, Anthony was holding a screaming baby girls in his harms. She was bloody all over, but she was still very beautiful. _

_Everybody who saw the birth were shock. They were please to be witness for the birth of such a creature. A creature who had the best qualities of both a vampire and a human, just like her father. The crowd was please with what they saw and they all agreed to protect this child and defend it from the Volturi attack._

_Unfortunately, the moment the baby was out of her body, Nicole started to have some sort of attack. No one knew what was going with her, not even Carlisle who was trying to calm her down._

"_Carlisle, what's going own with her." Anthony ask his grandfather._

"_I don't know son, I would have to run some test. But I don't think we have time for that." Carlisle said._

"_Grandpa, I bought someone who could help" Nessie said as she rush to her sister bedside. She told her brother to move out the way and told the stranger to come in. "Anthony, this is Eliza, she is like us. Half-vampire and half-human and like us she is gifted. She has the ability to control certain part of a person body at a time. She does this in a molecular level." Nessie said_

"_What's your point, sis. Don't your see my wife is dying here." Anthony said._

"_Anthony, Eliza could use her gift to heal others. She is very talented. Don't you remember. That why we kept her coven a secret." Nessie reminded her brother._

_Renesmee push Eliza to the direction of the bed and let her do her magic. "Its gonna take a while. But I am pretty sure that she will be able to save Nicole life in time."_

"_Nessie my dear, where did you find such a creature." Carlisle ask._

"_Well when me and Anthony left those many years ago, we met her and her coven again, so we kept their identity a secret from everyone." Nessie said._

"_Again." Bella ask confusedly._

"_Yeah her mate is Hazel. The guy that prove to the Volturi that me and Eddie were no treat to any of them or any other vampire. You see he recruited his sisters and her and created a coven full of half-breed. He wants to keep them safe and away from the Volturi, so me and Eddie have been keeping there were about a secret. I hope your not mad, but you have to understand, after what he did for us, we had to pay them back." Nessie said._

_It didn't Eliza long. She was ale to heal Nicole completely and in a matter minutes Nicole was healed and she woke up. "Hey, Anthony what going on. Where am I, what's going on." Nicole ask._

"_Sweetie, tell me what you remember." Anthony ask _

"_I was at your grandfather house, than I think I was in Italy and than. O my god. Anthony my baby, our baby. Is it ok." She ask._

"_Don't worry, she is fined and healthy and apparently she is half vampire like me. We have a beautiful little girl, my love." Anthony said._

"_Can I see her, please." Bella bought the child to her mother arms "There you are Elizabeth Olivia Cullen. I am so happy to see you. Hey Anthony, is she gifted like you." _

"_Well, it seems that she has a gift and she was able to use it inside the womb. So now that she is out, only time will tell." Anthony told his wife._

"_O my god, you're finally awake. I am so happy to see you and so is Erica. Should've come and see you but since they are way too many vampires and she is a child of the moon, its not safe for her." Eric said coming into the room._

"_So where is she." Nicole ask._

"_She is La Push right now. Apparently, somebody called a group meeting cause that place is pack with wolves, and they are getting ready for the Volturi." Eric told her._

_Nicole started getting scared. She remembered that they were the one that kidnap her and took her to Italy. They were the one that watch as the child growing inside of her was killing her. "Why are they coming here."_

"_They want to take our child with them, and they want to kill me because I kill one of their soldiers." Anthony told his wife. "That is why there are many vampires here who are ready to fight to protect our family."_

"_I want to meet them and thanks them." Anthony wanted to tell her know, tell her it was to dangerous for her, but he knew that was a losing battle. So he took his wife into his arms and took her down the stairs. Nicole was still holding her new baby girl in her arms. When she saw all these different coven looking at her, she knew she had to say something. "Look, I know you don't know me, but you should know that I am forever in your debt. You don't know me or my child but you are willing to be witnesses to her birth and I thanks you. By the way, her name is Elizabeth Olivia Cullen. She is my children with my husband Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen J.r and I thank you for helping us in these trouble times." All the vampire look at Nicole with amazement. She have proven to them that her and her child deserve to live and deserve so much more. They were all ready to fight for her._

"_Hey Nicole, before anything happened, Val and I are getting married, so you better be my best man, cause you're my best friend and I get go through this without you ok." Eric said._

"_Ok, but I am wearing a dress, but one that is not to girly ok." Nicole said._

"_You have to ask Alice cause she is doing the wedding, and I think were getting married in three days." Eric said_

"_Why so soon." Nicole ask._

"_Well, Alice said you would wake up soon, so that why Anthony never change you and it will give you enough time to completely recover to stand up for me. And finally, we only have a keep of privacy before the house is filled with even more vampires because of the greatness of your child. So you see, we have to do it soon." Eric said._

"_Fined, you win. In three days you will become Eric Denali. I am so happy for you." _

"_Me too, and I can't wait to be with, Val, have you seen him with his shirt off. I don't think I could wait that long." Both Nicole and Eric laugh and they were surrounded by those who love them and care for them. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Nicole POV**

**It has been a hectic two months. First off, I gave birth to my little girl. She is so beautiful I can't believe that she came out of me. She had beautiful red hair. It was pure red, not mix with any color, it was pure red. She also had blues eyes, like my dad. Anthony always say that looking into her eyes is like looking up to the moon. They were so beautiful. She doesn't eat normal food and she love drinking blood. She was also growing so fast. I mean she was able to crawl around the house in a couple of days after her birth. She tried to walk and talk, but it wasn't working for her. I guest it was to soon.**

**The second thing that was amazing was the fact that she was gifted too. Apparently every time some one was trying to used their power on her, she would reflect it back to them. When Edward tried to read her mind, it felt like he was reading everyone mind at once. Everyone but hers. When Katie try to use her electric attack on her, my daughter deflected the attack back at Katie and her father for suggesting it. She seem to be able to bypass her father and grandmother defenses. She was in fact a special child.**

**The thing that happened that was incredible was the fact that Eric and Val got married. It wasn't a big ceremony, but everybody that was at the Cullen were witnesses to their commitment. Carlisle officiated and they exchange rings. We parted for a little while and then Eric and Val left for the cabin by themselves. I didn't see Eric for two weeks. When he came back he look different. He was pale white and his skin was ice cold. He also look so much more beautiful than he did before and his eyes was blood red. He has just become a new born and it was obviously dangerous for him to be near me. So as a result, Anthony never left my side or Liz when Eric was near us. He had a hard time dealing with the thirst. But he wanted to be near me and protect me, and he was learning self control so we could hang out.**

**Another thing that happened that was so incredible, was the fact that most witnesses were coming to see me and my child. The fact that a human and a half-breed were able to half a half breed themselves was incredible, and everybody wanted to see us. Everybody wanted to see if her talent were true. They wanted to see if the new member of the Cullen was as special as they say. My daughter had her on fan based and everybody love her.**

**Especially her grandparents. I decided to go up north and visit my parents for a little while. They were happy to see me and shock to see their new granddaughter. My dad was so happy to see a little version of me with better complexion, eye color and hair. She was so beautiful that my brother started cracking joke about how my mother family beauty skip my generation and double in her generation. He was getting on my nerve. I knew it was a bad idea to see them since we might die soon, but I wanted to say one last goodbye before it was to late. Cause in a week, the Volturi were coming, and me and my family might die.**

**Anthony POV**

**It was a matter of minutes before the Volturi were coming the direction that Alice told us they were coming. We didn't want to fight but weren't stupid. We position the wolves around the diameter so they could keep watch for any special attack. Jacob had made certain that the young ones would stay and protect the home in case any vamp were planning of attack the reservation. He didn't want take any chances with his home or his family. Bella made certain that Charlie took Billy fishing so his smell wouldn't be anywhere near the battle field. Bella didn't won't her grandson to be in the middle of this situation.**

**Just as before, Marcus, Cauis and Aros, came in front with their soldier behind them. Carlisle, the leader of the rebellion, went to them and tried to convince them that it was better if the child stayed with it parents. But the Volturi leader didn't want to listen and send their warriors to attack. However they were surprised.**

**Emmett was more than capable of dealing with Demetri, regardless of his training. Rosalie and Tanya dealt with some of the soldier that were on the right and the rest of the Cullen dealt with the vampire on the right. While the fight was going on, Carlisle kept trying to reason with the Volturi Cauis and Aros only listen when they realize that they were losing and none of our forces were losing their people. The three leaders agreed to let us be in the condition that we won't take part in the coming war. We agreed and they left.**

**The battle didn't last long but we were happy that no big cost came to our sides. However the Volturi lost powerful warriors and the Roman leaders could take this opportunity to destroy their enemy. It seems this was what Carlisle was trying to prevent. He didn't want one super power to over power another. But because of what the Volturi tried to do, they lost a great deal.**

**Now after this big event, everybody went home. My mom and dad stayed with grandpa Charlie and Renesmee in Forks to get to know everybody again. They wanted keep the area safe and make sure everybody was happy. Rosalie and Emmett went back to their life in New York with their son. And Alice and Jasper went to South America with Hazel to see if she could connect with him and his coven. So she could have visions about his people. Not being able to see them as clearly as she see vampires and human, was driving her crazy. So she was spending time with them for that reason.**

**And now, me and Nicole are going back to Darmonth were our freshman year. We found a way to work our schedule so we could spent time with our child and spent time doing our work at school. **

**Cullen Clan**

Carlisle-Esme Jacob- Renesmee*

Edward*-Bella* Billy

Jasper*-Alice* Terrance

Rosalie -Emmett Elizbeth

Anthony- Nicole


End file.
